Back To Square One
by MelodyRinn
Summary: Their beloved world had been taken over by a powerful man name Ran. They all had their own painful memories from the past and was willing to train in order to overthrow Ran. Unable to defeated him, they need to think of another way that would bring back their old peaceful world.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Just The Beginning part I

**Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword**

Elsword's POV:

"Ugh," I grunted as I shot a fireball at a glitter. I glanced over at the purple hair girl as she casted meteors outta sky. Next to her stood a white robot with silver hair tied into buns on both her ears. Her 2 faithful drones floated at her side as she knocked a glitter into the air. On my right, there stood a blond hair boy in white and blue armor, he had just shot a bullet through a glitter's chest. Next to him was a swordman, he had black hair with some white part on the left, he had just sliced a glitter in half as a glitter appeared behind him, ready to strike until a green arrow pierced through its chest. An elf dress in green and black stabbed a glitter on her left before kicked it away, I had never seen her smile, and no one, ever did. Why are we killing monsters you might ask? Well, apparently some idiot had took over Elrios and created chaos. Now we're fighting for our life. Lets bring the story back to the beginning, shall we? Oh before that, I'm gonna introduce a little about our team's past

* * *

In a small village called Ruben, where the El was contain, and where all the disaster began...

I'm a small boy with red hair, I'm only 8 and I live with my sister, Elesis. My name is Elsword, and I'm learning how to be a swordman! My sis is teaching me. She's an amazing swordman and she's the leader of an army in Ruben. I looked up to her. She is always nice, smart, and strong. My goal was to be like her one day so I could protect everyone I love, including my sis! I always dream of Elesis and I living in the future happily... or so I thought...

Then one day... I was forced to witnessed my sister's death. A group of bandits had her surrounded. She can easily defeated 20 bandits in 3 strikes, but somehow the monsters from Hamel had managed to get into Ruben. Elesis is strong, but she can't fight 30 Hamel monsters at a time. I wanted to help, but she had locked me in a closet with me being tied up. Before you said anything, she did that because she knew I'm gonna dived in and tried to help her, so for my safety, she tied me up. Well anyway, Elesis had managed to gave me a smiled and say, "live for me lil bro," before a spear went though her stomach. Unable to untie myself, I sat there, misery filled over me. Suddenly the closet door opened, there stood a girl dressed in purple with purple eyes and purple hair. She held a wand and looked about my age. She help me and that was the beginning of our friendship. A sword name Cornwell had chose me to be its master, but I denied it as my promise with Elesis came to my mind. She was an excellent Knight who uses sword and magic in battle. My promise with her was to follow her footstep to become a Magic Knight.

Aisha's POV:

I'm a mage with purple hair, purple eyes, and purple outfit. My mom is a Demon Queen. She wanted me to become one like her and pressured me to study too much. I mean, I'm fine with it but at least lemme have some free time and break, right? I never knew who my dad was, all I ever heard from my mom was that he died in a battle. We live in a forest, far away from humans, so I never get to meet any friends. Tired of being lonely, I ran away when I was 7 and got lost. Then I found a ring, once my skin came in contact with it, a bright light appeared from it and when it died out, the ring was no where to be found. Later, I discovered that the ring had took away my power. Determine to get my magic back, I trained and decided to become a High Magician instead of a Dark Mage when I grow up. I continued on my traveling and came to a village called Ruben. The village looked like it had been attacked, mountains of dead bodies and rivers of blood were everywhere. Sadness filled over me as I went in and checked on every houses. Then I came into a house, I found a girl laying on the floor, dead. She had red pony tail and a red sword was lay next to her hand. _Seem like she had been able to bring down about 80 monsters before she died..._ I thought as I noticed how many monsters there were around her and was impressed by her skills. I was about to leave when I heard a noise from the closet. I opened the door and found a red hair boy about my age, being tied up. That was when our friendship started.

Rena's POV:

I'm a green elf with blond hair and my weapon was a bow. I had learned how to use a bow and combat skills, also a little on how to use knife and blade, so I always carry a bow and a blade with me. I'm only 9 and I live in a village in a forest where only elfs live, far away from the humans. I had always wanted to see the outside world but my mom said it's not safe out there. Then until one day...

I went outside of the village to look for herbs, when I heard a loud explosion from the direction in which I had come from, I immediately ran straight back to my village. But instead of a village, it had turned into piles of ruins. I was heartbroken as I walked around, trying to look for my mom and friends. Knowing they had died, I left the village and decided to live on my own. I wanted to forget completely about my past, but its images haunted me forever, it appeared in my minds every min, every sec. Until one day, as I was trying to get through the bushes and leaf that covered my path completely, I noticed a house behind it once I had managed to get through. The house was mostly made out of metal, though it looked more like a lair to me. I hid behind the trees as I observed 2 people walked out of the house. Suddenly, one of them looked in my direction and said, "come out, I know you're in there." I unwillingly came out. The one who had spoken was a girl dressed in white with white hair and golden eyes. There were 2 robots floating beside her. The one standing next to her was a guy dressed in black. His upper part was exposed, what amazed me the most was that his left arm was made out of metal, like some kind of technology and he had a sword strapped on his right waist. His eyes contained a very deep sadness as he looked at me in surprise. That was the first time I had ever met anyone beside elfs.

* * *

And... chapter 1 is finished. :3


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: It's Just The Beginning part II

Raven's POV:

I'm only 9 when it had all happened... too soon. I dressed in black, the upper half of my body is exposed, meaning I don't wear piece of clothes that people called 'shirt'. I live in a village, it's really small and not very well-known, so people don't give a name to this village. I had a best friend, she's 8, I had a crush on her since we had met. Her name is Seris, she's beautiful. Wanting to protect her, I trained to be a swordman, so I always carried a sword with me wherever I go. We had promise to get marry once we grown up, so I can't wait until that moment. But things changed...

On a sunny day where Seris and I were playing near the meadow, not far from our village. Suddenly I heard yelling and screaming from our village, I told Seris to wait for me here and went back to see what was the commotion. Pain and anger filled my eyes as I saw bandits were killing the people from my village. I rushed in and tried to help them but it was no use, there were too much. Noticing I was just a kid, the leader of the gang made me watch him killed people from my village as 2 other bandits held my arms back. I was forced to witnessed my family's death, I wanted to help them but the grasps on me was too strong. Then due to anger and sadness, I was able to freed myself after my mom died with a sword mark across her chest and ran away from them, feeling ashamed for not able to do anything. I ran to the meadow, hoping to find Seris so we could ran away. But once I reached there, our eyes locked for a sec until she collapsed on the floor with a knife in her stomach. Anger built up inside me as I glared at the bandit that was standing next to her. Unable to controlled myself, I charged and stabbed him, but before he died, he managed to sliced at my arm, I held my shoulder in pain as my arm fell on the grass. Wanting to forget all about this, I ran away intro the forest, ignoring the pain and blood dripping down from my arm. I hate myself for leaving Seris, regret for leaving her there alone. Then once I had reached my limit, I collapsed on the floor and closed my eyes as darkness took over me.

I woke up to find myself in a room that were made out of metal. I sat up and noticed that my arm had been replaced with a mechanical arm. Then a girl dressed in white walked in, she had white hair and her eyes were golden. She had 2 small robots floating beside her. From then on, I live with her until one day... I thought I met her again, but it's not her, she had died, it was just an elf dressed in green.

Eve's POV:

I'm a robot in which my creator would called it 'Nasod'. My creator was another gigantic Nasod that he called himself the King Nasod and I was known as the Little Nasod Queen. Of course, when there's a king, then there must be a queen. Then I created 2 little Nasods to accompany me, one was black and the other was white, I called them Moby and Remy. I had managed to found out that he was planning to took over the world, but apparently, I had received info that someone had taken over the world and was now creating chaos, so the King Nasod was trying his best to overthrown him. However, somehow the creation of Nasods went wrong which cause some of the Nasods to lost the King's commends and connections completely and was now turned corrupted. So I'm currently trying to work on recreated the Nasod race. The King Nasod told me that he would go and find another place to work on the Nasod creations and would be back for me later. So now I'm left with the place and some Nasods.

I was walking around in the forest until I felt a presence of a human, so I stopped and put on my full guard. As the human came into view, I noticed that he had red liquid coming out from his left shoulder, my program identified it as blood. I observed him curiously until he fell on the ground and lay motionless then. Wondering what I should do, I decided to approached him and carried him back to my home with the helped of Moby and Remy. After observing his left shoulder, I decided to attached a new device that would replace his arm forever. I had done a little research on human, so I know what they made up and a little other info about them. So from then on, he stayed with me.

Chung's POV:

I'm a boy with blond hair, I was trained to become a prince since my father was a King in a city called Hamel, the city of water. It's beautiful here, I always love to watched the scenes. My mom died once she had me, she was a beautiful woman, my dad say I looked very identical to her. My dad was a nice and kind man, he taught me everything he knew and love me very much. But all had change once I turned 8, he started acting weird and was too busy to have any time for me, leaving me with a nanny and a butler to took care of me. It was ok until he started making me studying a lot. So one day, I finally had the courage to run away. I brought with me some ED and my guns. I was fascinated at the world outside. I don't know how long I had walked, but I came to a stop once I reached a village called Ruben. It doesn't look like a village to me, more like a ruin. But I could see that this place had been attacked due to dead bodies and blood everywhere and it were still fresh. I decided to stayed there for the night as I walked through the village, looking for a house. Then hearing someone coming in my direction, I stopped and was on my full guard. As a redheaded boy walked into my view, I raised the gun, ready to shoot at him. Seeing me, the boy stopped. He looked about my age, he was wearing all red as he held a sword. Then a purple girl walked up next to him, she looked a little younger and she held a wand. After observing me, she whispered to the redheaded boy and in one swift motion, she was next to me. Startled by the action, I dropped the gun and took a step back. "Don't worry, I wont hurt you," she said with a smile, a smile that made me believed that I could trust her, a smile that my dad would always gave me to encourage me when I was scared to do something, telling me that I could always trusted him. So after that encounter, we became friends.

* * *

The next chapter is coming soon~


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Encounter

* * *

Hai hai~

Those 2 chapters were written by my friend, hopefully u like it. Sorry if it's kind of... mess up. She's learning about Elsword though XD

Btw I just finished changing those 2 chapters a bit.

Now lets bring the story back to me~

* * *

Elsword's POV:

So for the next 2 years, we trained to become stronger. Chung had became my best friend and so is Aisha, but she was quiet most of the time so I still don't know much about her. We had managed to received our class change. Once our level of power reached the point where our power was ready to move on to the next stage, we would automatically transform. I was a Magic Knight, Chung was a Shooting Guardian, and Aisha was a High Mage. I had spiky hair. I was wearing a red shirt that left my stomach exposed and a small jacket that was shorter than my red shirt but long at the arms part. I wore a black with a line of red stripe. My shoes are similar to my gloves, it had a red circle at the top. My sword had red outline and an image of black fire near the handle of my sword. I had to admit, Aisha looked so cute with her hair tied into a bun and she had her bang right above her eyes. She was wearing a white and purple shirt with an orange bow. In the middle. She was wearing matching gloves and skirt with a purple shorts under it. She wore white socks that reached up to her thigh and its kind of puffy at the bottom and she wore black shoes. Her wand had turn pink, there were 2...wings? coming across each other at the bottom. Chung caught me staring at her most of time, which he would teased me about it whenever he had a chance to. Chung, as a Shooting Guardian, he wore a blue scarf that he let it loose on his neck. A cape with blue on the outside and red on the inside. He had blond hair, he wore white, heavy armor on his arms that looked spiky and a white armor shirt. There was a golden belt under it. He had 2 blue belts above his thigh. He wore white armor on his leg and a white metal X-looking shape on his knees with there were 3 golden things under it. He wore white armor shoes with a bit of blue on it. Then what surprise me the most was that a gigantic shooter that was as tall as he is appeared out of no where and he still had his gun.

Living in a world that had been taken over by an evil person, we're pretty much just wandering around, so yea, I guess it's pretty boring here, but oh well. Gotta live with it. As we were walking through a forest, heading to Bethma, Aisha stopped us abruptly, telling us to be quiet. Raising an eyebrow at her, she just looked at us and signaled to be quiet as she put one finger on her lip while the other to her left ear, telling us to listen. It was quiet until we could heard the leaf rustled. I quietly pulled out my sword while Chung pulled out his gun. Then in one swift motion, I had pushed Aisha under me as an arrow came flying and pinned on the tree behind us. Chung's quickly fired his gun a couple of times in that direction. "You're ok?" I asked Aisha as I still had her under me, I could tell she was blushing as she nodded, which causing me to blush too. "Come out," Chung said as he eyed the bush. Then a girl stepped out slowly, followed by a guy that was about the same age as us. He had some white hair on his right side and the rest was spiky black hair. He had white bandages wrapped around his body, covered from right above his stomach all the way up to his neck. he wore a black small jacket that also stopped above his stomach with black pant and black and brown pointy shoes. On his right arm, he wore black gloves with metal wrapped around his wrist and on his left, instead of an arm, it was replaced by a robot arm with sharp claws, starting from his shoulder. He held a black sword with white outlines on the blade. The girl had blond, long hair that reached down nearly to her ankles and there were black strings wrapped around her. She wore black gloves that reached up nearly to her shoulders with brown belts wrapped around the top part. There was a belt on her wrists that held the piece of metal with orange circle in the middle of it to the glove. There were brown piece of clothes on her neck that had an orange circle in the middle of it. It's connected to her shirt that stopped right above her stomach. She wore black shorts with green clothes wrapped around it. She wore black socks that reached up to her thigh with blue outlines and she wore white and grey shoes with belts at her heel. She held a black and green bow and she had a white blade with yellow parts near the handle with a red circle right above the handle where she held it.

"Who are you? What business do you have here?" The girl asked us suspiciously as I helped Aisha up. "What we're doing is none of your business," I said bitterly as Aisha eyed the 2. "You're an elf," she said after a moment. The elf looked surprise as she looked at the guy next to her. "Don't worry, we're harmless," Chung said. "Then why were you shooting at us?" She asked. "Uh.. cause you were attacking us?" He replied. "Oh.. right," the elf said quietly. Then she turned back to the guy and started a quiet discussion, so quiet I can't hear anything. I just looked at Chung and he just shrugged.

"Follow us," the elf said to us after they were done with their little discussion and started to walked away. "Um.. should we...?" I asked uncertainly. "Let just see how this goes," Chung said as he followed them with Aisha right behind him. I just sighed and hurried to catch up with them.

Rena's POV:

We decided to bring them back to our home after a little discussion I had with Raven. I don't feel like trusting them, but Raven somehow managed to made me bring them back with us. _This is awkward..._ I thought as we walked in silent. After a moment, I decided to break the silent, "my name is Rena, what's yours?" "I'm Chung, that's Aisha and Elsword," the blond hair boy answered as he pointed toward the purple hair girl and the redheaded. "I'm Raven," Raven said without looking at them. "So you really are an elf?" Chung asked as I nodded and showed them my elf ears as I put my hair behind my ears to show then. I had them covered with my hair all time but the purple girl had managed to found out somehow. Then the awkward silent continued as we walked back.

I sighed in relief as the house came into view. We walked in as the 3 stood outside the door uncertainly. I just decided to went in and called out Eve. She was fixing something on the table when I came in and come back outside 2 mins later. Eve just stood there and stared at them as they stood there uncomfortably. Aisha was shifting from foot to foot as she held onto Elsword's arm while Chung stood there, leaning against the wall and studied Eve.

Chung's POV:

_This girl... she seem different somehow,_ I thought as I looked at her. She had bangs across her forehead and she had 2 buns on each side of her ears. On each side of her, she had a blue diamond shape right on top of her cheek and she wore white armors. The clothes on her shoulders were puffy that stopped right at her elbow connected by her while gloves. Her dress stopped at her thigh and she had white boots that reached up to her thigh. Another long piece of clothes was connected to her waist and reached down below her knees. She wore a white bracelet on her wrists that look way too big for her. "What are you 3 doing in the forest?" She asked, her voice sound even, like a voice a robot would use. "Um.. we were just heading to Bethma," Aisha replied. "Its ok, they are not a threat to us," the white girl said to her 2 comrades, then she turned toward us, "it's best if you stay with us, it's dangerous out there." At that last word, she turned around and walked back in. "What should we do now?" Elsword whispered to me. I don't know, its best if we just stay with them, wandering around is not gonna led us anywhere," I said. "How about you Aisha?" Elsword asked the girl next to him. "Let just stay," she said quietly as she looked at her surrounding. Then we headed inside the house and the elf assisted us to our room.

Guess its the beginning of our new life now...

* * *

The next chapter is coming soon~


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Trip to Bethma

Rena's POV:

The 3 children we met had been staying in the house for several days. I started to develop trusts in them. The blond boy Chung was friendly, and he was a Shooting Guardian. The redheaded Elsword was kind of annoying and ignorance and he was a Magic Knight. The purple girl Aisha was a High Magician, she was quiet... and she sure was adorable, somehow she reminded me of one of the child back in my village. "Rena," I snapped out of my thoughts as Raven sat next to me with a plate full of bacon and eggs. "Hey," I replied. Raven was a nice guy, he always kept an eye out for me and took care of me. He thought I didn't know about it, but I'm not stupid, I knew about it the moment we talked. He was a Over Taker and I'm a Trapping Ranger. Our friend, Eve, she was a Code Architecture , she always has on her poker face and her expression was emotionless, guess robots don't had emotions after all.

"I'm planning to leave this place," Raven said suddenly. "What? Why?" I asked, kinda shocked by his response. "We can't live like this forever," he said, looking down at his plate and playing with his egg.

"I'm coming too," Eve said, causing us to jumped. We were lost in our thoughts that we hadn't heard Eve coming. "I need to go and see what's outside in the human world," she said as she sat down the other side of us and opened up her blue screen. We were all silent then. What Raven said is true, we can't live like this forever. I had no clues about what was going on outside and how the world had became. I never actually been able to see the outside world since I always live in the forest.

Then the other 3 walked into the kitchen and they were in their armors. "Um, I think it's time for us to leave," the blond boy said as he looked at us. Raven and I looked at each other, then I glanced at Eve to see what her reaction was. She had also looked up from the screen and was looking at us. "We're coming too," Raven said as he got up. "Huh?" Elsword asked. "We're coming with you," Eve said as she got up and walked toward her room, "give us 5 mins." As the 3 looked at each other, confuse by what just happened. "I'll explain later," I said as I walked past them. I quickly got into my room and get all of my equipments, ready to go.

Aisha's POV:

_What is going on..._ I thought silently as the other 3 left to go packed up and came back 5 minutes later with their equipments. "Come on, lets go," Rena said as she grabbed her bow. "Mmk," I replied. _Rena never smiled, but she would made a nice sister..._ I thought as we walked away from the metal lair. I glanced at her and noticed how she was looking at Raven and was slightly blushing. Her reaction made me giggled, earning myself a confuse look from Elsword. Elsword actually looked kinda cute... he's nice but he can be extremely stupid sometimes. Then we headed to Bethma as I listened to Eve and Chung's conversation. Turned out Eve is a Nasod Queen. I read something about Nasods in a book before. As I tried to recalled what it said, Elsword suddenly stopped me. I looked up and saw that everyone else had also stopped and in front of me was a ruin village. Some of the walls had been destroyed and so were the houses.

"My god..." I heard Rena murmured as we walked through a field of bodies. Blood were everywhere, damping the grass and splashed against the wall. This scene made me shivered. "You're ok Aisha?" Elsword asked as he felt me shaking. I forgot that I was clinging to Elsword's arm as I nodded. Then a store caught my attention as I let go of Elsword's arm, the sign was broke in half but I can still make out the words, "The Alchemist." I glanced back and saw that the rest was ahead of me so I slowly walked into the store. Usually there are some potions and magic spell books could be found in here since I had read that Bethma's alchemist was a witch lizard. Some of the potions and books had been knocked down and splattered across the floor. There was a pink door on the right so I headed toward it. I pulled the handle and suddenly there were 4 monsters coming out of the room. I yelled and screamed, "CHAIN BURST!" My wand sent out multiple fireballs, aiming for them and all 4 of fell on the floor. _Ugh, scared the crap outta me..._ I thought as I hugged my wand tightly and breath out sigh of relief. "Aisha!" Rena exclaimed as she ran into the store and hugged me, "are you ok? Don't just go disappearing like that!" Then she started lecturing me while I pouted.

I shot Elsword a pleading look, _help me!_ I thought silently. He chuckled and went over, "Rena calm down, she's fine, right?" He said as he put a hand on her shoulder. "Yea your right..." Rena said as she patted me on the head and walked away toward Raven. "Thanks Els" I whispered gratefully. "Though you really shouldn't just left the group," Elsword said as he casted a worry look at me, "you could've been kill." _Sometimes he could be so caring..._ I thought as he walked away. Then I looked back at the 4 monsters and the room behind them. I silently walked toward it and dragged my hand over the cold wall inside the room. As my reached across a switch, I pulled it and was amazed by what I saw. It was a circular library, a huge library. There were books everywhere on the shelf, in the middle, there was a red carpet with a couple of couches and a brown wooden table. "Woa," I heard a voice said, snapping me out of my trance and looked over. The rest of the group had also went inside the room and was looking around. I put my gaze back on the books and ran my fingers through them as I went. Then something caught my eyes, a red book with golden letters titled _The Book of Magic_ was written cross it. I picked it up and flipped through a couple of pages. _Hm... there are spells for all mages in here... dark mage, dimension witch, this should be useful,_ I thought as I closed it and continued to rummaged through the shelf.

After a couple of minutes, I had picked out 4 books and put it in my pack bag. I turned around to see what the other were doing. Elsword was laying on the couch... asleep? Raven and Rena were discussing about a book. Eve were looking at her blue screen while Chung sat on his Shooter, reading a book. "Get some rest Aisha, we'll be staying here tonight," Rena said as she walked up to me, holding a book. I nodded and headed to the couch next to Elsword's and closed my eyes as darkness slowly spread over me.

This is gonna be a long adventures...

* * *

The next chapter is coming soon~

Sorry if my stories are a little too cheesy :c

Can't think of a way to made it less cheesy since my brain r full of romantics ideas X3


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Trap In Bethagara Falls

Rena's POV:

I woke up as I heard some knocks and scratches on the door. Raven and Chung were no where to be found. Cr_ap, where can they be?_ I thought as I grabbed my bow and slowly walked to the door. I grabbed the handle and yanked the door open as I stepped behind the door as a gigantic monster dashed in, followed by a roar. It was black and white that look like a dinosaur with a curved boomerang... or it is blade? Eh whatever. It was heading toward Aisha and Elsword, who were still asleep.

"Oh no you don't!" I yelled as I shot an arrow to get its attention. That got it away from those 2 but it was running toward me. _Crap, I forgot to think of a plan!_ I cursed silently as I jumped up and used Rail Stinger once I landed. It did some damage to the monster but somehow I ended up making it more furious. Then the monster threw its blade toward me, I jumped up to avoid its attack but it was raising its blade, ready to strike as I landed. "Heaven's Fist!" A voice behind me said as a giant fist came down from the sky and crush the monster, knocking it down. "Thanks Eve," I called to her as I got out my blade and was charging at the monster. As I was about to strike, it slashed at me. As I was using my blade to blocked the attack, it kicked me in the chest and I fell back in pain. _Ugh, why am I so pathetic today..._ I thought as I rubbed my head and got up. "Head shot," a voice said as a bullet pierced through the monster. I glanced over and saw Chung and Raven had arrived.

"Took you long enough," I grunted as I ran toward them. "Generate Black Hole," Eve said as she created a black hole, sucking the monster in, followed by an explosion. "Comet Crasher!" Chung said as he shot the monster in the air before it even touched the ground. Before Raven could do anything, I used Karma and finished it up. The monster fell on the ground and laid there emotionless. I glanced over and saw Aisha and Elsword were still peacefully sleeping. "How the hell were they able to sleep when we're fighting?" I mumbled in disbelief as I shook my head.

Chung's POV:

_Ok how it is even possible that Aisha and Elsword slept through the entire battle?_ I thought as we packed up and was ready to go. After they woke up, they saw the mess and asked what had happened. Raven just face palmed while Rena told them the story and how they just slept through it. I just stood there and laughed as I saw their expressions and confusions.

The group headed outside and started on our journey again. The sky looked kinda dark even though its 12pm already. The clouds covered the sun as the cold wind violently blew past us. I walked closer to Eve as she took out her blue screen. "Careful, I have a bad feeling about this..." Rena said to us without turning back. We continued to walked as I observed my surrounding. There were mountains and dust flying in the air. There were no one around except us, the place was dead silence, like all of the life had been suck out of this place. I glanced over at Eve as she started looking around and observed the area carefully. Suddenly I caught some movement on the right corner of my eyes and quickly pushed Eve on the ground. "Chain Burst!" Aisha said right after we fell on the ground. I looked up to see an orange lizard collapsed on the floor. I didn't even realized that I was still on top of Eve until she tried to move beneath me. Startle, I got up and put out a hand, she grabbed it and I pulled her up. "Sorry," I mumbled awkwardly. We stood and glared at the monster, wonder where it had come from. "Guys? Heads up," Raven said and I looked up, only to find that we're surrounded by monsters, these monsters are mostly lizards.

"This is gonna be fun," Elsword smirked before he dashed in.

Eve's POV:

"Ugh what are these?" Rena grunted as she slashed a monster with her blade. Raven, Elsword, and Rena had some bruise and cut from the lizards' claws. Aisha basically a range fighter so she's fine, though her power are very low. As for me, I only have at least 4 hours left to battle before my program shut down.

Aisha's POV:

_There are too much of them, not good..._ I thought as I fired a fireball at a lizard. I was trying to solve out a plan and look for an exit. I was lost in thought and let my guard down by accident. Suddenly a monster slashed at me from behind. I noticed this too late and ended up getting slashed near my knee as I tried to jump away. _Why are these claws so sharp!?_ I thought as I landed hard. I tried to stood up but the pain hit me on my left leg, cursing as I leaned on my staff for support. I looked up to see a monster charging straight at me, _crap!_ I thought as I closed my eyes and embraced for the attack. But it never came, I opened my eyes to see a redheaded blocked the attack with his sword. He kicked it away after he pierced through the monster with his blade. "Aisha, you're ok?" Rena said as she held on me in case I fell. She sat me down and examined the wound as Elsword fight off the other robots. _It was a pretty deep wound since it started bleeding..._ I thought as Rena wrapped a white piece of cloth around my leg. I stood up and tried to ignore the pain. "No, stay down," Rena said as she tried to pushed me down but I shook my head. "No it's fine Rena," I said as I started charging my mana and ran back into the battle. "Blizzard Shower!" I screamed as I casted a blizzard, slowing and damaging as it hit the robot. "Phoenix Talon!" Elsword screamed as he created a fire Phoenix, damaging enemies nearby as it went up.

I moved closer to Eve and said, "Eve, try to locate where the exit is." She nodded and opened up her blue screen as I got her cover. "The exit is located just northeast of us, 60° from the direction I'm facing," she replied after she closed her screen. I nodded and said, "grabbed Chung and ran toward it, we'll meet you guys there." Luckily, the other 3 were fighting as a group so I ran over and told them to followed Eve and Chung. They nodded and we fought off the monsters as we ran to the exit. "They're catching up," Rena warned as we ran to the exit._ Gotta slow them down..._ I thought as I stopped and waited for them to come closer. "Aisha!" Elsword yelled back as he noticed I had stopped. "Trust me," I said as he was about to turned back to help me. He looked uncertain at first but I put on a pleading look. With a second hesitatedly thought, he ran toward the rest of them near the gate. I waited for the monsters to get closer, before one of them could slashed at me, I screamed, "BLIZZARD SHOWER!" I was able to slow down a large amount of lizards and used Blaze Step as I ran toward the entrance.

Narrator's POV:

"Dam idiot!" Elsword said as Rena hugged Aisha. She was panting and she had put her hands on knees for support. Suddenly the pain on her knee hit her and she screamed in pain as she fell on the floor. Aisha closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. Then she felt a pair of warm hands picked her up. She looked up to find Elsword. "Come on, lets get moving and find a shelter," Rena said as she picked up her bow and was walking ahead with Raven. Elsword had Aisha's small body in his arms as he carried her, following behind Rena. Feeling exhausted, Aisha leaned her head against his body as she closed her eyes. "Thanks Els..." she said softly after a moment of silent, her voice was close to a whisper. "For?" He asked. "For trusting me," a smile find its way on her lip. Elsword saw that and was blushing slightly, "y-you're welcome..."

"Aren't they a cute couple?" Rena said as she had secretly heard the conversation between them. They had forgotten that she had a really good hearing. "You were stalking on them?" Raven asked as he smiled at her. "I wasn't stalking, I was listening," Rena replied back, her face still had on that serious look like usual. _Wonder if she would ever smile..._ Raven thought as he stared at her from behind. "Its rude to stare," Rena said suddenly, causing him to startle and looked away, blushing slightly. Chung looked up to find the sky turning dark even though it's only 5pm. The dark cloud covered the sky as a moon appeared behind them. Suddenly, growling and roaring were heard from all directions. "What's going on?" Aisha asked softly as she opened her eyes due to the noises. "We're being surrounded," Rena warned gloomy as she looked into the darkness.

* * *

The next chapter is coming soon~


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: On The Loose

Narrator's POV:

"Ran to the other side and dont stop until you came to a safe place," Rena said as she pulled out her blade, "now go!" She and Raven ran ahead as Chung and Eve ran after them. Elsword struggled to keep up since he was carrying Aisha. Aisha tried to shoot some fireballs at monsters that was trying to attack them. "Elsword go right!" Aisha yelled as a group of lizards blocked their way. "But-" Elsword started. "We have to choice! Veer right!" Aisha exclaimed. He just nodded and veered right into the trees. He kept running with Aisha in his arms and only stopped once they were in the middle of the forest. Elsword put Aisha down as he was trying to catch his breath.

* * *

Chung ran and Eve slided through the trees. They had turned left after a group of monsters blocked their path. Chung ran behinds Eve at a full speed. He accidentally pumped into her as she stopped abruptly, causing both of them to stumbled and ended up on the ground. "My bad," Chung apologized as he stood up. _Even though I pumped into her hair, it somehow still feel like I pumped into a metal bar,_ Chung thought as he rubbed his forhead. "We're here," Eve said as Chung looked up. They were standing at a cliff, in front of them were a gigantic island, just floating in mid air. "Altera Village, the floating island," Eve said as they approached it. Someone had managed to tie the island to the cliff so it wont be able to float away. The gate were open and there were blood splatter on the wall. They stood in front of the entrance, hesitated to go in. There were guards and villagers laying on the floor in pools of blood. "Get your weapons ready, we're staying here tonight," Eve said as she took out her blue screen. It show a map of this place and there were some red dots representing the enemies on the map. Chung gloomily took out his gun and they slowly enter Altera Village.

* * *

"Where are the other?" Raven asked as he glanced back, only to see monsters chasing at their tails. "Idk, but keep running," Rena panted, "we'll discuss this later." "Phoenix Strike!" Rena said as she created a Phoenix, clearing the path in front of them and burning any enemies as it travel. They continued running until they reached a black gate. There were some guards on the other side, and they were alive! Seeing the 2 came running toward them with a bunch of monsters behind, the guards opened the gate. They quickly shut it after the 2 had gotten in safely. "Thanks," Rena managed to said it as she sat on the floor, panting. "Surprise you guys made it through," a person in green clothed and black pant walked toward them. He had short black hair and he wore a pair of glasses. "Yea..." Raven replied, also catching for breath. "Well, welcome to Feita Village, I'm Allergo," he said a moment after the 2 had managed to stand up properly, "come, I'll show you around."

"There isn't much people here lately now, we had managed to fight off the monsters, but there would be more coming," he started, "all I know for sure is that so far, Feita and Velder were able to stay alive." There were people walking around, minding their own business like nothing had happened. If people came here and saw the scene, they would thought that this is just a normal village and no monsters had ever attack them. But the scarcity of food and water gave all the images away. People were struggling to fed their themself and their family.

_If only this world have peace..._ Rena thought as sadness filled over her, _if only..._ _She miss her elf friends, her family, and the elf elders. They had always been so nice and kind to everyone. They don't deserve to died like this._ "How do you guys get food?" Raven asked. "From Velder," Allergo replied simply, "some people there are farmers due to the excellent soil and weather, so agricultural was what most people do for living there." Allergo then walked them to a place to stay in and left.

"You think we should stay here?" Raven asked after they had settled down. Rena shook her head, "no, we need to find the other." "then what would we do after that?" Raven asked. "We'll decide about it when the time came.." Rena said shortly as she leaned against her pillow. She was staring at his Nasod arm, wondering how he ever get it, but she didn't know if she should ask or not. Might be rude if she did ask him that. "Raven, how did you get your Nasod Arm?" She asked curiously. He looked down at his arm and touched it lightly with his human hand. "Just... something happened in the past," he replied softly. "What happened?" Immediately, she regret asking that as he suddenly stood up, "what happened in my past is none of ur business!" He said bitterly and angrily at her, causing her to jumped. She had never seen him mad before.

Realizing what he just did, he collapsed on the floor. His back was leaned against the bed as he put his human fingers in his dark black hair. His human arm rested on his right knee and his other arm fell down against his side as he let his left leg stretched out in front of him. Feeling frustrated and guilty, Rena slowly walked toward him and sat down next to him. "Sorry I asked..." she said softly.

After a moment of silence, Raven sighed and looked up, "no its my fault, sorry for getting lad at you. Its just that... I had to witnessed my family and fiance being kill and I wasn't able to do anything. So I don't really want to talk about it." "F-fiance?" Rena asked in shocked, "you're only 13!" "Yea," he replied, chuckling to himself, "but we decided to get marry once we're old enough." "Oh.." she said, "I know how you feel since my race was destroyed without any sign of elfs left." "Yea, you told me that..." Raven said softly, "though what surprise me the most was when you said that none of the elf bodies or corpses were found in the village after the explosion." Rena nodded, "get some sleep, we need to leave tomorrow." Then they got up from the floor and climbed into their bed. They were fast asleep after a couple of mins.

* * *

"That's all the monsters in this place," Eve said as she checked her blue screen for any more red dots. Chung and Eve had taken down every one of the monsters in Altera Village. "You closed the entrance door and locked it right?" Eve asked Chung as he nodded. _Hm... there is someone here,_ Eve thought as she observed her screen. Then she closed the screen and walked toward one of the house. "Come out, Chief Adel," Eve said. The door slowly opened and there stood a white dog. He looked around and said, "thank you for killing all the monsters, Eve." She just nodded while Chung stood there, still shocked from the sight that a dog know how to talk. "Stop staring at me like that, it's like its your first time seeing a talking dog," Adel laughed. "Oh my bad, sorry," Chung said as he recovered from the shock, "how do you guys know each other?" "I met the King Nasod and he requested me to sent information to her," Adel replied. "What kind of information?" Chung asked. "Nasod information," Adel replied, seeing Chung looked confuse, he continued, "the robots that had been corrupted when the King Nasod's experiment gone wrong, they came and stay here then." "In the village?" Chung asked dumbly. "Oh yes, they stayed here with the villagers and became friends," Adel said sarcastically. "Oh really?" Chung asked, looking surprise, obviously had believed what Adel said. "No Chung," Adel laughed while Eve shook her head, "I would never allowed them into our village, they are very deadly. They roamed in the place around this village." "Oh..." Chung said, feeling embarrass. "Well I don't blame you since you're only 12," Adel said.

"Papa..." a tiny voice came out from inside of the house. A little girl came running out, hugging Adel. She looked about 4 or 5 years old. "Oh this is Ara," he said, "her mom died when she tried to protected her." A deep sadness was visible in his eyes. Then the little girl looked up at Chung, "shiny!" She said as she ran at him. "She like your armors, Chung," he laughed as Chung picked her up. Chung smiled at how cute and little Ara was. "Well you guys should rest now, you must have a long day," Adel said as he walked over to the house next to his, "you could stay here." We nodded, say thanks and settled down. Eve was laying on the bed with Moby and Remy on her side. "Rest mode, activated," a voice came out from a device next to her. Surprise at how she sleep at night, he just stood there and stared at her.

"So many strange things happened lately..." Chung mumbled as he got in his bed and closed his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Oath

Narrator's POV:

"So how are we going to get outta here?" Elsword asked. "Oh!" Aisha said as she reached into her pack bag and pulled out a book. "Eh... I don't think a textbook is gonna help us..." Elsword said as he look at how big the book was. Aisha rolled her eyes, "no Els, "this is a book about monsters," she said as she flipped open the book, "there is a map of Elrios in here... somewhere." After 2-4 mins, Aisha spoke up, breaking the silence, "here it is!" Elsword leaned over and observed it. "We were at, then we ran ahead and veered right," she said as she traced her finger on the track, "so we should be somewhere around here." She pointed and circled a forest neared a Village called Feita with her index finger. "Ok... so we just need to go straight ahead and then veered left," Elsword said as Aisha nodded. "Better get some sleep now, it's getting dark," Elsword said as he laid down on his hands with his arm on both side of his head. Aisha put her book back in her bag and laid down next to him, putting her hands on her stomach.

"The sky is prettty tonight..." Aisha murmured as she stared up at the sparkling stars. After a moment of silent, Aisha spoke up, "Els?" "Yea?" Elsword replied. There was one question she always has in her mind since she met him, but she was wondering if she should ask him or not. "Do you... miss your family?" She said softly. Since Elsword didn't answer, she said, "just asking, you don't have to answer it."

Elsword trust Aisha, she had saved him and helped him learn magic. He was ready to do anything for her, but as she asked this question, he was uncertain and wonder if he should answer this. Family had always been a painful subject for him to talk about, especially after Elesis... but... he trust her enough that answering it isn't gonna made him suffer and regret it. "Yea, I do," he said softly, "a lot." Aisha position herself side way so she could face him as she studied him, her hands rested in front of her chest. Elsword continued to look up at the sky with that painful expression in his eyes.

"They died when I was 3... so Elesis took care of me since then," he said. "Despite from being a Knight where she had to trained days and nights, she had took out some of her time to trained me and took care of me. The world is a cruel place... I just wish none of this would ever happened," at that last sentence, there were hint of bitterness and anger in his voice. "What about you Aisha?" He asked without looking at her.

It took her a while to think about it, her mom never actually care about her and she never know anything about her dad. She was the only child in the house. "Idk... I never feel like I have a family since I was little," she replied. "Why?" Elsword asked as he turned his head so he could get a good view at her. Her face was emotionless as she says, "I never really had anyone to care for me. My mom was only taken care of me since I would be the next generation of ruling the Demon World." She had focus her attention a piece of small rock in her hand as she said that. "Living like that just isn't what I wanted..." she had set fire on the rock she was holding as her hand suddenly bursted into a weak flame after she closed it into a fist.

_A world is nothing without happiness.._. Elsword thought as he shifted his gazed back on the stars. After a while, he spoke up, "Aisha?" Hearing no answer, he glanced at her and saw that she was fast asleep. Her face was so peaceful, something that this world would never have. Her peacefulness was the only thing that stood out in this bloody world. She was the only one who was able to change his mind about living since Elesis died. He had always think of killing himself so he could be with Elesis and his parents again, but whenever he was around her, the thoughts disappear and was replace with a warm feeling. Since then, he had always wanted to protect her and vowed he would do it even if it's going to cost him his life. "I'll protect you, Aisha," he said softly as he took his hand out from under his head and gently brushed away a strand of hair that had fallen over her face. Then Elsword closed his eyes as darkness took over him.

Aisha's POV:

_Where am I?_ I thought as I looked at the scene in front of me, somehow it look familiar. Then I recognized the place, in front of me was Ruben Village, where I had first met Elsword! _Why am I here?_ I thought as I looked around. Instead of seeing villagers lay dead on the floor like when I first came here, I saw my friends. Rena and Raven laid dead, side by side. Chung was on the ground, face down as blood was oozing out of his cut armors. Eve was laying on the ground, shattered into millions of tiny pieces. _Where's Elsword?_ I thought as I searched around for him. Then a figure was in view. It was a witch dressed in purple with a pointy black hat. She was laughing like a maniac, she had her hand out in front of her as purple light surrounded her hand. In front of her was Elsword, he was surrounded by a purple light, similar to the one on the witch's hand. Elsword was lifted from the ground and he looked unconscious. Then I recognized her as she looked side way. It was my mom, Speka, the Queen Demon. I started running toward her and tried to yell but nothing came out. Suddenly a black hole appeared beneath me and sucked me into the darkness. "Aisha..." I heard a voice as I tried to get my minds to focus. But it was no use, I can't breath!

"Aisha... Aisha..."

I woke up and struggled for air as Elsword was shaking me gently by the shoulder. "Aisha! Are you ok?" He asked, looking at me with concern. I looked around. It took me a moment to realize where I am. "A-aisha?" Elsword asked as he looked at me confusingly. "Huh?" I said, also confused but for a different reason. "W-why are you crying?" He asked. I touched my eyes with my finger and hadn't realize that tears was rolling down my cheek. "Um.. sorry, was just having a nightmare," I murmured softly. Suddenly his right hand reached over and rested on my right cheek, causing me to startle. Then he wiped away the tears and stood up. He grabbed my packbag and put it over his shoulder as he held out a hand to me. I grabbed it and he pulled me up. I blushed slightly as his hand still tightly clinging to mine as we headed to Feita Village.

* * *

The next chapter is coming soon~


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Ambush

Eve's POV:

My programs started to activated as I opened my eyes. "Morning," Chung said as he noticed me, he had on his full armors. "Getting ready already?" I asked as I got up. "Yea, need to find the other quick," Chung said as he checked his Shooter. "Ok, ready in 5," I replied as I go packed up.

We walked out and knocked on Adel's door. But there was no answer. Suddenly there was a scream in there. I tried to open the door but it's locked. "Stay back!" Chung said as he brought up his Shooter and shoot 2 bullets against the door. Then he kicked the door down and we ran inside. Another scream was heard and we immediately headed in that direction. We turned around the corner only to find a man with grey skin, white hair, and 2 black horns on his head holding a struggling Ara. I glanced over and saw Adel on the floor, dead as a sword was in his chest. "Let her go! Head Shot!" Chung said as he shot at the man. Caught by the surprise, he stumbled and dropped Ara. She got up and ran over to Adel's body, trying to woke him up. "Hmph, I don't have time for this," the man said as he opened a portal and walked through it. "WAIT!" Chung said as he tried to shoot through the portal, but it disappeared. I walked over to Ara and hugged her, still showing no emotion of course. She hugged me back and started crying. "Come on, we need to get going quick," Chung said as he put his hand on my shoulder, "come on, Ara." "No! I want to stay with papa!" She said as she held Adel's hand. "But we need to get going," Chung said. After a couple of mins, we were able to convinced her to follow us.

I pulled out my blue screen as we headed on the road. There's a village called Feita, we should headed there," I said. "Um.. you meant that one?" Chung asked as he held onto Ara's little hand. I looked up and saw a large gate in view. As we walked closer, the gate was opened and I pulled out my blue screen again. "Hm... there were no signs of dead bodies here... and no enemies either," I said as I observed the screen. "Then they must have migrated to other place," Chung said as he shrugged, "are there any other village?" "There's one called Velder, only 34 miles away from us," I said as we headed to Velder. "Only?" I heard Chung murmured softly.

As we headed closer, we suddenly heard some screaming and the sounds of fighting. "Wait isn't that's Raven?" Chung said as he saw a figure, it was shooting out some bullets from its metal arm. "Come on," I said as we ran over.

Rena's POV:

I woke up as a bright light hit my eyes. Unable to get back to sleep, I went out for a walk. It was a beautiful day with cool breeze. Suddenly I saw a large group of people talking. Curious, I walked over to see what the commotion was.

"We need to get ready-" "No way, this is our home village!" "Dude we need to move it now!" Confuse on what people were talking about, I tapped on a women's shoulder next to me and asked, "excuse me, what's going on?" "We heard news that there are going to be attacks on all the village. Some say we should protect this village but some say we should move to Velder," she said. As I was about to replied, someone said called my name.

"Rena," I looked over to see Raven and Allegro. "Hey," I said. "Go pack up, we're moving to Velder," Raven said. "But what about the one who-" "Don't argue, just go pack up," Raven cut me off as he looked into my eyes, he had a serious expression. I looked back at the group and nodded as I looked back at Raven, "k."

After I packed up, I went out and saw that everyone had also had their stuff together. Seem like they had all agree on going to Velder... I thought as I looked around. "Quick! We need to move to Velder before they come!" Allergro was urging them as they headed out of the gate with weapons and on their way to Velder.

"Raven," I said as I walked closer to Raven. "Hm?" He replied as he observed his surrounding. "Why is people making such a big deal on this time attack?" I asked. "...'cause this attack is meant to be wipe out the entire village," he said sincerely. "Ho-" I stopped as people around us started screaming and panic. We quickly get in front the crowd and saw monsters with spears and bows had us surrounded. "Glitters.." Allegro mumbled. The monster aren't suppose to be out by now, especially on this road... well at least not more than 30 of them. Then I realized something! "This is an ambush!" I said as my eyes went wide. Then the monsters started charging at us. "Call of Ruin!" I said, "Raven help the other side!" He quickly dashed toward the other side and fight off the glitters. "Trapping Arrow!" I said as a large group of glitters were charging at a women holding her baby. Not good, there's too many of them, I thought as I looked around. Then something caught my eyes, a women was laying on the ground with a child crying, hugging her mom as a glitter appeared with a spear. I quickly ran over and hugged the child, shielding her from the attack. "Chain Burst!" A familiar voice said as I looked up. "Rena! That was dangerous!" Elsword said as he ran over and helped me up. "Well what am I suppose to do?" I snapped back angrily. "You have arrows," he rolled his eyes as he said that. Right... arrows... forgot about that... I thought. "Go help the other!" I said to them as I hugged the shaking child. "Its ok now, its ok." I said softly as she started crying.

Aisha's POV:

We were suppose to walked toward Feita, but somehow we have no idea where or how many miles it is from us. So I guess you could say we got lost. As we were heading forward, we heard some sounds of fighting and screaming so we ran there. I saw villagers were attacking monsters with spears and archers. A girl dressed in green was visible among them. Immediately, I recognized it as Rena, she was running toward a child that was about to be stab by a monster. _Rena was shielding her? What happened to her bow? Heck! No time for questions,_ I thought as I quickly teleported myself there and used Chain Burst.

Raven's POV:

Ugh, stupid glitters, why won't they die already? I thought as I slashed at a glitter. "Head Shot!" I heard someone said as a glitter behind me fell on the ground. I looked over and saw Chung and Eve headed toward me, followed by a little girl dressed in orange. "Thanks dude," I said as he just nodded. With the help of Chung and Eve, we were able to killed all of the glitters on this side. There were about 18 villagers laying dead. We quickly ran to the other side and saw Aisha, Elsword, and Rena had also finished killing the glitters.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Deadly Chaser

Elsword's POV:

The group were united once again, though I somehow almost got kill by a glitter... good thing Rena remembered about her bow this time. Suddenly, a portal opened in front of us and there stood a man with grey skin. He had white hair and 2 black horns on his head. He wore black armors with a skull on his waist. "Well done," his voice was cold and icy, sound evil. Chung swiftly got in front of the little girl name Ara protectively. "Who are you?" I questioned him. "I, Ran, am the one who had taken over this world," he smirked. Rena gasped, "you... you're the one who destroyed my race!" "Correct," he said, "I was the one who has the power to control every monsters in this world. And those elfs were just useless and weakling." "You're the one who ordered those bandits to destroyed my village..." Raven said in disbelief. "Yes and now you're going to die with them," he said as his hands suddenly glowed purple lights.

Narrator's POV:

Ran put out his hands and casted a dangerous spell. This spell suddenly appeared in Aisha's mind as she recalled the time she read the Dark Magic Spell book when she was little. "Mana Shield!" She casted a shield around the group as the spell was casted. Once the light died out, instead of the villagers, there were skeletons. Cracking sounds were heard as they bones collapsed on the ground. _This is a really powerful spell..._ Aisha thought as she glared at him. Noticing her, he said, "ah, the daughter of mistress Speka, she was looking for you." "How do you know her?" Aisha asked. "She's a... good friend of mine," he said hesitantly, "now please follow me and come back to your mom." "No, she's not my mother," Aisha said firmly. "Oh? Its that so," he said as he raised an eyebrow at her, "so I guess she wont mind if I finish you off." Then he slowly approached her with his right hand stretched out in front of him. Aisha took a stepped back as Elsword got in between them. "Brother of Elesis... what a brave soldier she was. Too bad she denied in joining me," Ran said as he glared at Elsword.

"Oh stop your blabbering," Elsword said coolly as he charged at Ran. Their swords locked and they quickly jumped away as they pushed on their sword. "Genocide Ripper!" Eve said as she charged at him. However the attack went through him. "Eh?" Rena said, then she caught a hint of movement, "Eve! behind you!" "Oberon Guard!" Eve said without turning back. Oberon was summoned behind her and knocked Ran back as he tried to stab her. "Hmph, weakling," Eve murmured. "Chain Burst!" Aisha said. He jumped up to avoid the attack. "Comet Crasher!" Chung said as he used the Destroyer to shoot at Ran, but this time, it went through him again. Ran appeared behind Aisha and slashed at her. She screamed in pain as she fell forward, landing on her knees and hands. "Aisha!" Rena yelled, "Evoke!" She said as she jumped up and landed right in front of him. The sphere exploded, knocking Ran backward. He got up and back flip toward Elsword as he slashed at Raven. He blocked it and tried to find a way to knocked the sword out of Ran's hand. Ran quickly slashed at his head, Raven blocked it with his sword but leave his stomach expose. Ran kicked it, sending him flying backward. Then he quickly dashed near Elsword and cloned himself. Elsword used Storm Blade on the clone as Ran got behind and slashed at his leg, making him fell down on his knees with the sword as his support.

"You're next," he said to Rena as he charged at her. "Evoke!" Rena said as she send another sphere toward him. He slashed it in half with his blade. "I-impossible..." Rena said in disbelief as she took a step back. He kicked her in the chest and send her flying against the wall. "Heaven's Fist!" Eve said as a district came down from the sky. The fist slammed against the ground, sending dust to clouded the area. Once the fist had disappeared, Eve waited for the dust to clear. Suddenly she caught a hint of movement and looked to her right as Ran came down and slashed at her. "Shooting Stars!" Chung yelled out before Ran could made his attack as Chung ran toward Eve. The bullets hit Ran and made him fell against the ground hard. He swiftly got up and looked around.

Noticing that Ara was alone and helpless, he charged straight at her. Ara was his main target all along, not the villagers nor the children, but Ara only. "ARA!" Chung yelled as he dashed over to her and got in front of her as Ran landed a blow. He gritted his teeth in pain. "Chung!" Ara yelled as Eve ran over. "Don't touch her." Chung said as he glared at Ran dangerously. Blood was dripping from his lip as he struggled to stood up protectively in front of Ara. "Step aside if you don't want to die," Ran said bitterly. "Does it look like I'm gonna do what you say?" Chung said as his eyes started glowing blue, "even though you've abandoned your family when you got corrupted by darkness doesn't mean you could just go and kill your sibling." Ran stared in shock, "h-how did you know?" "It's obvious, the only reason you're doing this is because you wanted to kill her," Chung replied firmly. "Very well, guess I'll have to kill you then," Ran said after he had recovered from the shock. "I don't think so," Chung said, his voice was a mixed of anger and bitterness. Then he started glowing in blue, once the light had died out, his power had raised to one completely different power level than before. His hair looked a little longer. He wore heavy white armor, instead of a cape, it was 2 separated pieces of clothes that connected with his armors oh his shoulders. He had a blue and gold metal near his neck, there were 2 long pieces of clothes connected to the golden metal. He wore white armor shirt with some black metal on it. There were white pieces of metal strapped below his elbow that looked like shields. He wore white gloves and extra armor on his thigh which stopped at his knees, he wore white armor shoes and held 2 guns. "D-deadly Chaser," Ran said, dumbstruck, "not possible, no one was able to master that class, especially not after that last event." "Comet Crasher," Chung said as he aim his destroyer at Ran. Ran managed to stayed on his feet but Chung then said, "Artillery Strike." Missiles rained down on where he stood, causing dust to flied up. Once the dust had cleared away, Ran lay emotionless on the ground. Suddenly a portal appeared beneath him and swallowed him down.

After Ran disappeared, Chung collapsed on his knees. "Chung," Ara cried as she ran to him. "I'm fine," he smiled at the little girl. He looked up to find Eve staring at him. "What?" He asked. "Nothing, congratz though," Eve said as she turned away and went to helped the other.

* * *

The next chapter is coming soon~

PS: Some of this was written by my friends~ ^.^


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Welcome to Velder

Elsword's POV:

I stood up, leaning my weight on the sword as I walked toward the other. Raven was leaning against the wall his hand against his chest. Chung had taken off his armor, showing his blue shirt that was damp in blood while Eve and Ara tried to stopped it from flowing out. Rena was trying to position the unconscious Aisha so she could get a better look at the wound. I walked over to helped her and saw that her wound was very deep, similar to Chung's. Her white shirt was wet with her blood on the back. _Protect Aisha... I wasn't able to..._ I thought sadly as I examined the wound.

"We need to get to Velder quick," Raven said as he walked over. I picked Aisha up as Raven went to helped Chung up. Eve had grabbed Ara's hand as tears dripping down from her tiny face. Then we headed to Velder.

Aisha's POV:

In front of me was Ruben Village. I saw my friends were all laying on the floor in pools of blood as I looked around. _This..._ I thought as I quickly ran over to where I had last saw 'her'. The event was exactly the same, as I was about to ran toward her, a black hole appeared beneath me. I quickly jumped to the side to avoid it but it started to sucked me in. I fell into the hole and seen nothing but darkness. I looked around, trying to find a way out, but I can't seem to find the exit.

I woke up as sweats dripping down my face. I sat up and looked around, trying to made out where I was. I looked over to find Chung laying on a bed next to mine. "Hey, you're awake!" Rena said as she walked in with a tray filled with food, "here, eat something." She set the tray down on the table next to me. _What was that dream..._ I thought, _I had it for 2 days already_. "Hi!" A voice startle me, snapping me out of my thoughts as I looked up to see a little girl walking toward me, her name was Ara I think. _She's so adorable!_ I screamed in my head as she ran over and climbed on my bed.

"Ara, did you finish your lunch?" Rena asked her as she nodded, "good girl." "Where are we?" I asked her. "We're at Velder!" Ara exclaimed happily as she threw her hands up in the air. "We came here 2 days ago," Rena said shortly as she grabbed a strawberry out of the tray and ate it. "2? That mean I've been unconscious for 2 days?" I asked in surprise. She nodded. "How about Chung?" I asked as I glanced over. "Eh, don't worry, he just taking a nap," Rena shrugged. As I tried to sat up, a sharp pain on my back made me screamed. "Careful, its not heal yet," Rena said as she gently helped me sat up, then she gave me a bow of soup and said, "here, eat this." I nodded my thanks and started feeding on it.

After I finished, Rena helped me up. I can walked around perfectly as long as I don't bend down or anything. The outside cold air blew against my skin as I shivered. There were people walking around, minding their own business.

"Hey," a women approached us. She had on a white scarf and blue armor. Her hair were white as she held a spear. "This is Vanessa," Rena introduced, "and this is Aisha." "Nice to meet you," she smiled as she held out her hand and I shook it. "Hi," I replied. "Hello Ara," she said as she looked down at the little girl. "Hi," Ara said shyly, then her eyes locked on the spear. Vanessa quickly pulled it away from her reach and laughed, "no you can't play with this."

"2 days ago, we were walking around and met Vanessa, then she accidentally dropped her spear," Rena explained, "then Ara ran over and picked it up. Once she got hold of the spear, she started running around and destroying things." Ara giggled as I looked at her in surprise. "Though for her level, I was impressed at how she used the spear," Vanessa smiled as Ara shyly hid behind Rena. "Yep, so Vanessa had decided to be her mentor," Rena said. My eyes widen, "wow, congratz Ara!" "Well I'll see you 2 other time," Vanessa spoke to us, then she turned to Ara, "and I'll see you in 2 hours." She winked at us before walking away.

Narrator's POV:

After walking around the town, Rena, Aisha, and Ara decided to walked back to their place.

"Imma go take a shower," Aisha said as she walked into the bathroom. "You sure? The wound still didn't heal yet," Rena said as she sat down on the bed. "Don't worry, I can manage," Aisha said as she closed the door.

Meanwhile...

"Come on, its that all you got?" Chung yelled out to Elsword. He had been trying out his new transformation on Elsword and Raven. Chung had managed to beat both of them but Elsword wont admit defeated. They kept battling while Eve sat on the bench, watching the show. _So hard-headed..._ Chung thought as Elsword wanted to 1v1 again.

After a while, Raven decided it's time to go back to their place.

"Chung!" Ara exclaimed as he walked in. "Hey Ara," Chung smiled as he picked her up. Chung seen Ara as a litttle sister to him now. He always wanted one. Ara was 8 years younger than him, so he felt like it's his duty to protect her. Cursing, Elsword grabbed a bottle water and started drinking it. "What's up with you?" Rena asked as she raised an eyebrow at him. "I beat him 18th times in a row in battle," Chung grinned proudly.

"I'm taking a shower," he mumbled as he sighed and walked into the bathroom.

Then Rena remembered something, "wait... isn't Aisha is-" "WHAT THE-! YOU BAKA! GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!" Aisha's voice was heard from the bathroom. Then Elsword was thrown backward as Aisha used Lightning Bolt on him. Then the door was slammed shut as Elsword tried to get up, "how the hell am I suppose to know she's in there?" The rest of the group laughed (except Rena and eve) as he started cursing.

Rena's POV:

Aisha was still mad at Elsword for that 'last incident'. She kept ignoring him as he blamed me for not telling him that she was in there. _This is funny though... this is just hilarious,_ I thought as I looked at those 2 amusingly. "Come on Aisha, it was just an accident," I started, "and Elsword, I forgot!" "Hmph," Aisha said as she turned away.

"I'm going out," Aisha said as she walked toward the door. "Oh no you don't, you're straying here till you made up with that redheaded," Raven said as he blocked her way. "I have nothing to said to that airhead," Aisha pouted as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "What? Airhead? Said the girl who got us lost in the forest!" Elsword threw back. "At least I'm not an ugly redhead who nearly got kill with a spear through his chest," Aisha said angrily.

"Now Aisha-" Rena started. "Your face is ugly," Elsword mumbled. "Elsword!" Rena exclaimed. "What? Say that again?" Aisha said as she glared at him. "Aisha-" again, Rena's voice was cut off as Elsword said louder and slower, "I said, your face, is ugly."

Aisha was in rage now, "OK that's it! You're going down you little dumba-." "STOP IT YOU BOTH," Rena's voice was booming across the room, "I SAID IT ONCE, BUT I'M NOT SAYING IT TWICE. NOW YOU 2 BETTER KNOCK IT OFF." Sudden by her rage, Aisha, Raven, and Chung took a stepped back as Elsword and Eve just sat on the bed.

Suddenly the door busted open. "What is-" _clang._ "What the," Vanessa had her spear in front of her face as an arrow fell to the ground.

"Oh my bad, fast reflexes," Rena apologized. "Now what is going on here?" Vanessa asked as she closed the door behind her, "I heard some yelling." "Oh I apologize, we're just solving out some problem these 2 stubborn little kids were arguing about," Rena said as she gave Aisha and Elsword a start-it-again-and-you're-dead look. "You're a kid too ya know..." Raven mumbled but Rena pretended she didn't heard it. "Oh alright then, if there are any problems, you can ask me for help," Vanessa said as she headed out.

"Now punishment for you 2," Rena said evilly. Somehow it looked more scary when she had that serious, un-smiling face on. "You 2 are sleeping together in one bed tonight," Rena said.

"WHAT?" Elsword and Aisha screamed at the same time. "But why?" Aisha complained. "Hm? Why? 'Cause the other bed is broken," Rena said. "Broken? No it isn't," Aisha asked, confuse by her response. Rena looked at the other bed as she took out her blade, "Evoke!" In an instant, the bed was destroyed, leaving nothing but some burning streaks. "It is now," Rena said as she put away her blade, "now, who want some dinner?" "Nah I'm fine," Eve replied as she was reading a book. She was the only one who hadn't been bother by Rena's mood. "Suit yourself," Rena said as she walked outside while everyone else except Eve stared after her.

* * *

Ugh i hate winter... got sick already T.T

Though no school 4 me today X3

The next chapter is coming soon~


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Speka, The Demon Queen

Aisha's POV:

_ My god. Rena is so scary sometimes..._ I thought. Every one of us was shaken by her attitude except Eve. I looked over at the burning space where the bed was suppose to be. _I really have to sleep with that idiot huh..._

Midnight~

I can't sleep so I decided to take a walk._ The moon is pretty tonight..._ I thought as I stared up at the sky, leaning against a tree. Suddenly I heard leaves rustled, I glanced over as I had my wand ready. Another sound was heard from my right, I quickly glanced over and caught a sight of a dark shadow. _Is it just me or does that shadow figure had a pointy hat?_ I thought. Then sounds of footstep approaching and branch snapped was heard behind me, I swirled around as I casted a fireball.

"Woa," a certain redhead asserted as he caught the fireball in his hand. I relaxed my shoulder, "oh its just you," I mumbled softly. "What are you doing out here?" I asked. "Walking," he replied. Then I leaned back against the tree and sank down to the ground, still holding my wand tightly as I closed my eyes. I heard some shuffling around and opened my eyes a little to see Elsword had settled down next to me. I closed my eyes again and concentrated on my surrounding. Leaves rustling as the wind trying to carry them away, the sound of wings flapping as the owls flew around, hunting for food, the sound of- _**"Aisha"**_. _What?_ I thought as my eyes shot wide opened. I listened, but no voices were heard,_ guess I started to imagine things,_ I thought as I relaxed and settled back down._** "Aisha..."**_ there it is again! I opened my eyes and was on my feet when Elsword looked up at me.

"What's wrong?" He asked, concern were showed on his face. _**"Aisha..."**_ it whispered. My heart was beating so fast as I made a 360° turn. The voice... the same voice that had put me to sleep when I was young, the same voice that had lectured me, the same voice that had cruelly banning me from going to the outside world. Then 'she' appeared in front of me. She wore dark clothes with a pointy witch hat as she looked at me through those pair of glasses. She giggled, "hey sweety!" I took a stepped back, frightened. _How did she know I'm here?..._ I thought.

Elsword was on his feet by now as he had out his sword. "Aisha sweetheart, why did you run away?" She asked. "M-mom?" I managed to said as I stared at her in fear. "Yes, Aisha my dear," she said. "Why did you ran away and leave the poor, dear old me all alone in the forest?" She said in a sweet but creepy voice I had known so well, "don't you love me anymore?" I was froze in fear. "Hm?~" she hummed as she noticed Elsword. "It is because of the redheaded Elsword that you decided to abandon me?" she asked. "T-the redhead Elsword?" I stammered. _How did she know his name?_ I thought. "Oh, so I stand corrected. I'll just kill him and feed him to the darkness so we could be together again," she said in a voice full of creepy bitterness, sending down a chill through me. Then she took out her staff. "D-dont touch him!" I said as I stepped in between them. "Hm?" She raised an eyebrow at me, "did you forgot what I told you? You can't trust the outsiders." "B-but not all of them are bad," I tried to reason with her.

Then her eyes started glowing purple as she frowned, "dont you dare said that to me. They would betray and stab you on the back once you have put enough trusts in them. That's how your father ended up with! A knife in his heart that was made by his most trustful servant," her voice was fierce and forceful, a hint of hatreds and anger in it. My eyes widen in surprise, "w-what?" _No... but not all of them are the same. Rena... Elsword... Raven, Chung, Eve, and Ara, they are all my friends who I had develop trusts in them, who are my faithful friends,_ I thought, _they would never betray me... right?_

"No, I know my friends wont betray me," I said confidently as I looked at her straight in the eyes. She observed me. "I see...," she started out slowly, "this world had change you. But I'll get the old you back." "What... do you mean?" I asked slowly. "There's a Void in you that you had never know about," she explained, "she's apart of me that I had transferred into your body, once she is awake, the world will be full with darkness."

She grinned evilly as her staff started glowing purple and she brought her staff down and hit the ground. Darkness started surrounded us and in a the next second, nothing were around us but darkness. "E-els?" I looked back, hoping he would be there, but he was no where to be found. "Now, let the Void awaken!" She said as she slammed her staff on the ground again as chains appeared and wrapped around my wrists, waist, and ankles. I felt pain all around my body as I closed my eyes. I felt the darkness started to took over me and desperately trying to prevent it from happening. _No... she cannot be awaken!_ I thought. Then images flashed into my head. _Blood... e-everywhere..._ I thought as fears started to overthrow my body.** _Aisha, don't fight back,_** a voice giggled inside my head. _Oh no, its Void!_ I thought as I ignore her commends. I felt my power started leaving me. Elsword... No... I started losing consciousness and felt myself falling down as a pair of hand caught me.

Elsword's POV:

Meanwhile...

"What the..." I looked around, looking for her as she and the weird crazy lady suddenly disappeared. _**Yo dude! Hurry up and go save her!**_ A voice inside my head said. "What?" I asked out loud. _**Honestly are you deaf? I said. HURRY UP AND GO SAVE HER!**_ It screamed inside my head. "Yea I heard you, but how?" I asked, annoyed by the attitude. **_Concentrate, she's calling out for you, and the rest, you would know what to do,_** it replied. "...Nice advice," I mumbled, feeling frustrated. _Concentrated huh?..._ I thought then closed my eyes. After a brief second, I heard it. **_Elsword,_** it sounded weak. Then once I opened my eyes, a black portal was in front of me. _Where did.._. I thought as I frowned, _ugh screw that, better find her first._ I dashed inside and held out my hands as Aisha appeared and collapsed. There were chains wrapped around her as the crazy witch stood in front of them with her eyes closed and purple staff held out. I looked back at Aisha and was shocked by what I saw. Her hair was no longer pulled into a bun and was tied into 2 straight pig tails. Her clothes had turned dark purple that looked too revealing. There were skulls decorated on her clothes and her black/dark purple boot went up to her thigh. She laid emotionless in my arms. _This isn't the Aisha I know..._ I thought as I stared at her in disbelief.

"Time for the last stage," the witch said as she slowly approached us with a grin on her lip.

* * *

The next chapter is coming soon~

PS: my cousin is writing a story called Stand By Me. She is using my acc, so you can find it really easily.

Remember to view it~ her story are way better than mine lol X3


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Keeping Promises

I gently put Aisha down as I got in between them, "you gonna have to go through me first." I declared as I glared at her. She stopped and looked back at me, the grin had faded from her face. We stood there and stared at each other, _well this is awkward..._ I thought silently. Then she started grinning again as she said, "very well."

PS: um... I have absolutely no information about her, so I'll just made her similar to Void Princess.

I charged at her as she jumped up and appeared behind me, so I slashed as I swirled around. But I missed as she stepped side way. "That's all you got little punk?" She giggled. "Nope, just getting started," I replied as I jumped away from her. "Lets have some fun, shall we?" She said before she started spamming teleport while giggling. I mean WHAT THE HELL? This is so ... ugh! I'm gonna exploded out of rage if she wont stop that. **_Concentrate on her next location,_** the voice in my head appeared again. _Easy for you to say!_ I thought back. I swear I could felt that the voice was rolling its eyes at me. Then I felt a strong present my right. "STORM BLADE!" I screamed.

The witch screamed in pain as she was caught in my spell. "Ugh," she groaned as she stood up, "alright, time to end this quick."

She said as she casted a bat toward me._ What?_ I thought as it flew slowly toward me.**_ Dude! Run! Its a bomb!_** The voice yelled inside my head. _Why? Its just a bat- wait WHAT?_ I thought. I tried to jumped up but the bat had landed on my head. _Shi-_ I cursed silently before the bat started sending out electric shocks and finally ended with a small explosion. "Ugh that actually hurt," I said as I rubbed my head. Using that opportunity while I got distracted, she teleported toward me and said "Phantom Breath," as a dark cage appeared, it trapped me in it and started dealing damage to my body. _Ugh I really gotta get my head in the game,_ I thought as I was down on my knees, trying to endure the pain.**_ This is why I don't fight against mages who use dark magic,_** the voice complained. _Which side you're on dude?_ I thought back bitterly. Once it faded away, I struggled to stood up and slashed at her. She teleported behind me, "Hell Sto-" before she could finish, I swiftly used Unlimited Blade on her. She fell back and caught herself from falling to the ground. She teleported behind me, summoned the bat again. As I was attacked by the bat, she summoned a spiky rotating stone, it hit me and I fell back. _Ok this is what I get for not getting enough sleep,_ I thought as I grunted. My body felt so weak I can't even get up.

"Well that was easy!" The witch giggled and she started walking toward Aisha.

_**Dude, what happen to your promise?**_ The voice was back inside my head. _My promise...?_ I thought, unable to recalled what it was. **_Your promise of protecting Aisha,_ **the voice said. _The promise... my promise of protecting Aisha..._ I thought as my vision was getting blurry, _my promise!_ I struggled to stood up as I used my sword for support. "Storm Blade!" I said once I was able to get behind her. "What?" She was caught off guard as she fell back against the ground. "Get away from her," I warned her as I was on my awakening mode. She chuckled, "fool." She stood up, "you leave me no choice," she said as she had her hand out in front of her. "Plasma. Cut." 3 rays of plasma shot out and destroying everything in its path. **_Uh oh... jump!_** The voice said. I did what it said and jumped to the right, desperately trying to avoid the rays. I landed not far away from her just as she had finished casting her spell. "Well that was an epic failed," she mumbled as she charged at me. "I striked at her but she jumped up. _Big mistake..._ I thought as I said, "Phoenix Talon!" The Phoenix was summoned and hit the witch on the way up. She landed skillfully on her feet but had some burns and bruises.

Then she did something that surprise me. After a moment of hesitation, she ran over to Aisha and screamed, "Hell Stone!" The stone appeared on top of Aisha, ready to crush everything under it. "NO!" I ran over. It was too late to pulled her away so I got on top of her and pain exploded on my back as I coughed out blood.

Narrator's POV:

"I'm surprise you're still alive," the witch smiled, "but not for long." She walked over to Elsword and Aisha, panting, "Phantom Breath," she said coldly as a cage of darkness appeared around them. But somehow the darkness weren't able to get to them. The witch frowned as she observed the scene. Elsword was glowing red and his clothes suddenly change from white jacket to a black sleeveless shirt. His black pant had suddenly change to white pant. "What?" Speka murmured in disbelief, then she recognized the transformation, _th-this is the Rune Slayer!_

Once the darkness cage faded, it revealed a redheaded with black sleeveless shirt that stopped above his stomach. His shirt had a collar and a zipper in the middle of his shirt he had tattoos on both of his shoulder and he wore black gloves with some belt-like things wrapped around his arms right below his elbow. His gloves had an image of a 4 side red star with a yellow circle in the middle. He wore pant that was black above his thigh and white below it. He wore a big red belt on his waist that looked too big for him and a big golden circle hanging from it. Under the big belt, there was a small red belt around his waist. He wore a golden necklace. He had a white sword that had some red belts attached to it on the handle.

However, he had passed out from using too much power to protect him and Aisha when he was in a weak stage. "Phew," Speka breath out sighed of relief as she slowly approached them. "Now I just need to finish him up before anything happen," Speka said as she smiled and held out her glowing wand.

* * *

The next chapter is coming soon~

Review:

DerpyKanshii: thx dude XD

but somehow im feeling so... 'lacking' lately, if u know wat i mean :P


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Aisha's Revenge

Aisha's POV:

Everything around me is black. I can't make out anything. Then I heard a giggle from no where. "Hai hai~" the voice said. "Who are you!?" I asked. "I'm Void Princess, but you can called me Void," she giggled. _Ugh why is she sound so annoying?_ I thought silently. "Hey I heard that!" She said, sounding offended. _What? How?_ I thought. "'Cause I'm you, silly!" She said, "just in a different form. There's also Dimension but eh, who care about her." _There's Dimension? Dimension Witch?_ I frowned, how come I have so many... me?

"Well enough chit chat! I'm tanky over your body from now on," she giggled as darkness started surrounded me. "Wait but why? We're the same person!" I screamed. "Correct, but you have blocked away my power when you decided the Elemental Master path. So now I'm taking back what should've been mine," she explained as my body started feeling pain, "oh did I mentioned that you would be destroy if I took over you body? No? Guess not~." _Ugh how nice,_ I silently thought.

**_Aisha!_** Another voice inside my head said. _Ughh now who's this?_ I groaned. _**Ok first, that's rude! Second, I'm Dimension Witch, but you can call me Dimension, and third, I'm saving you,**_ she said. _Wait... if you're me, then that mean Void can heard our conversation?_ I thought. **_No, she had blocked the connection when you're getting destroy,_** she replied. _Then how come she didn't heard you before?_ I asked, frowning. **_Thought you were smarter than that! Didn't you know that I can move through different dimensions?_** She exclaimed. _Right...ok get me outta here!_ I screamed as the pain started to escalate. _Ok ok, now just close your eyes and relax,_ she said. I did what she said and suddenly, the pain faded away. **_Now awaken and save boyfriend before he is kill by darkness!_** She said._ My... what?_ I thought.

I opened my eyes to see I'm in a place where there were nothing but darkness. It took me a moment to realize that I was still in the darkness dimension that Speka created. I felt something heavy on my body, focusing my attention, I noticed a redheaded was laying unconscious on top of me. I blushed as I see how close we were. Then I looked over to see Speka walking toward us. I gently pushed him off me and stood up. "Aisha, so you're awake, how was your sleep, Void?" She asked as she looked at me.

"I'm still the same Aisha, mom," I said as I ready my wand, she frowned. Then I noticed something strange, _my wand looked different... and why am I feeling a little cold?_ I thought as I looked down. I shrieked as I saw what I was wearing. "WHAT THE HELL AM I WEARING?" I screamed as I looked at my clothes, "VOID! UGH!"

"Yep... your the same Aisha," Speka said as she rolled her eyes, "what happen to Void then...?" "Ugh, well anyway," I said, feeling embarrassed.

"Ok seem like Void had failed, apparently," she said, "but she is still in there somewhere." I glared at her, I can't believe she is making changes to her own daughter! "Why are you doing this?" I asked her in disbelief.

"Why?" She raised an eyebrow at me, "because when you were small, I had felt a presence inside yo that are not... completely yet taken over by darkness, so in order for you to become the next ruler of the Demon World, I needed to destroy that spirit, so I sent in Void. However that spirit remained until you were older, so the only way is to made you learned about dark magic and how to control them. But since you weren't able to became a dark mage, I need Void to took over her body and destroy the old you." She smiled at that last sentence, "the Demon World need a ruler, and this world is our. Join me Aisha." She said as she held out her hand.

I stared at her in disbelief. "Join you?" I chuckled as I looked away, "you lied to me, you sent a dark spirit into me, you don't accepted my true self, you tried to corrupted me, you made my 8 years of childhood miserable, and now you're telling me to join you?" I was shaken, not out of fear, but out of rage and anger that had built up inside me as tears rolled down my cheek. "Never," I replied, shaking my head.

The smile on Speka faded away as she pulled her hand back. Then she teleported toward Elsword, "join me or he'll die." She said firmly as she stood near him. _There must be a way to get her off guard..._ I thought calmly as I glared at her.

_Um... Dimension? A little help?_ I pleaded.**_ Hm? You're Elemental Master, well not exactly, but you were suppose to be since a long time ago,_** she replied. _Huh? What do you mean?_ I asked. **_Didn't you know? Once you were able to control fire, wind, ice and water perfectly, you can change into Elemental Master,_** she said. _I can?_ I asked, confuse. **_Do I have to do everything?_** She sighed, **_ok closed your eyes and concentrated on what is the most important to you, and don't lie to yourself._ **I did and thought about my friends, they are important to me... they had always been there when I needed them. But... one person... he's the one I needed the most. I met him, get to know him, and discovered his past and most horrible memories he had held it in all of these years by himself. I wanted to help him, I don't want him to hold all of the pain by himself. He always made me feel happy and gave me a warm feeling whenever he's next to me. I know who is the most important person to me now, the one who I had first met and became my friend... the most precious memories I will always remember.

I opened my eyes to find Speka looking at me, stunned. I looked down at myself, my purple hair was tied and was put on both side of my shoulder. I was wearing a white cloak that reached down to my knees with pink outlines. I had a pink bow with a golden thingy in the middle. My shirt was dark brown-purple with pink outlines. My purple skirt was short and spread out with pink outlines. I had on black tights that reached up to my thigh with white outlines and I wore white boots that reached up to my ankles. My tights had a white cross right on top of my knees and I wore brown gloves. My white staff had a white cross inside the circle that was right below the big golden cross. There was a golden ring right below it and it had 2 white wings on each side. On top of each wings were some gold metal.

**_Good job Elemental Master,_** Dimension said, **_now I'll be going to find Void and kick her as- I mean I'll be having a quick conversation with her~ cya._** _Thanks..._ I thought back, smiling.

"Now for everything you had done to me, it's unforgivable," I said, "I'll never forgive you for this!" I raised my wand up and a spell appeared in my head, "Meteor. Shower." I said as I casted meteor falling down from the sky. I quickly ran toward Elsword and casted a Mana Shield just in case. But I keep the range away from him.

"ARGGGGG" Speka screamed as she was hit by meteors before she could teleported away. Once it faded away, I was about to walked toward her until a portal appeared and Ran walked out. "Well done," he chuckled as he picked up Specka and slowly backing back into where he had came from, "we'll meet again."

* * *

Was listening to 'Angel with a Shotgun' while writing this chapter XD

It's old but its so catchy~


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Demon Invasion

Aisha's POV:

I sat there in the darkness with Elsword laying unconsciously in front of me. I had examined his wound and it doesn't seem that bad. I stared at him as I gently play with his braid. _My true feeling..._ I thought as I sighed. Then I decided to woke him up. At first, I decided to shook him gently by the shoulder, but since he make no reaction, I got patient and decided to set his butt on fire.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" he screamed as he sat up and extincted the fire, "ugh why would you-" he stopped as he looked at me, "what are you wearing!?" I just shrugged and said, "the same reason why you're wearing that." "I didn't asked why..." he mumbled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Can you stand up?" I asked as he nodded. I could see that he was grunted in pain as he struggled to stood up. Then a portal opened behind us and we walked through it.

The sun had just went up once we walked through the portal. We walked home in silent as I stared down at my feet.

"Thanks..." I mumbled. "For?" he asked without looking at me. "For... saving me," I replied. "You're welcome," he said as a smile formed on his face. _He's actually look really cute..._ "Do I looked that attractive to ya?" He smirked. "What? No!" I blushed and looked away. He chuckled.

* * *

"MAI GOD! WHAT HAPPENED?" Rena yelled as she saw us once I had opened the door, "Aisha are you ok? You're not hurt?" "Uh...hello? You're asking the wrong person!" Elsword mumbled as he looked at us. I elbowed him and he rubbed where I had hit him. "Woa," Rena said as she just noticed for the first time, "you looked beaten up." Elsword just threw his hands up in frustrated and let it fell down against his side as he looked at her in disbelief. I giggled at the scene. Then he just sighed and said, "uh yea... probably 'cause I got trapped by darkness, got electrocuted by some stupid bat, and a stone fell on me?" "Alright, turned around," Rena said as she got a closer looked on his back. There were some black bruise on his skin and blood on his shirt. "Lets get you clean and bandage up," Rena said as she dragged him to the bathroom (and no she is not gonna take a shower with him, just clean up the blood and bandage his injure).

"Congratz Aisha," a voice said that startle me out of my thought. I looked over to find Eve looking at me. "Thanks," I smiled, "are you gonna... change your class?" "Class?" She asked, "I believe I don't need it unless it is an emergency." "Oh ok," I replied.

"Dammit Rena!" Elsword's voice was heard from the bathroom. "Its your fault for getting yourself this badly beaten up!" She threw back, "and watch your language." _Uh oh..._ I thought as I counted down,_ 3, 2, 1..._ "EXCUSE ME!?" Rena's voice boomed across the room. "OW! Ok fine I'm sorry!" Elsword said as Rena walked out of the bathroom, annoyed.

"What's the commotion?" Chung groaned as he sat up on his bed, but then fell back down with a groan. Eve was rolling her eyes at him. _Wait what?_ I thought. "Yea what is the commotion about?" Raven said as he got up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Then he noticed me, "woa Aisha!" He exclaimed, "Congratz." I nodded my thanks and went to sat down and took out my spell book. "I'll go and get some breakfast," Rena grunted as she walked out of the door and slam it shut. "Eh... I'll see you guys later," Raven said as he headed out.

"Ugh," Elsword later came out, only the blood was wiped off but he hadn't yet been bandage yet. He had taken off his shirt, I was blushing as I looked at him. Though now that I got clear view of him, there were bruises everywhere. I sighed as I motioned him over and sat in front of me. I took out Rena's emergency kit and used it. I went in to get a tower and wet it before I went back out. I gently wiped his bruises and blood on his back. Once I've finish, I told him to turned toward me so I could do the front. Though the sight of him without clothes made me blushed. So I ended up blushing the entire time I did it while Elsword just smirked at me. After finishing bandaging him up, I put the kit away, still blushing as I decided to head out.

Eve's POV:

_Hm... interesting couple,_ I thought as I secretly observed the 2 as I was pretend to read. "Argggg," a groaned was heard on my right as I glanced over. Chung had just sat up and yawned while stretching.

"YO CHUNG!" Elsword yelled across the room. "WHAT?" Chung yelled back, annoyed. "Battle me!" Elsword said excitedly as he jumped up. "Why? You're gonna lose anyway," Chung said. "I'm a Rune Slayer now," Elsword said as he created a small flame in his hand, "which mean I'm going to beat you this time."

Then they started to argued, blah blah blah. I just went back to my my book. I was reading a blue book with the title Codes. Apparently all of the Codes' path are in here. I was reading on how to develop into a higher class.

I looked up as the door slammed opened, stood there was a panting Rena. "Monsters...attack...need...to stop them," she could barely talk between her panting and rush as she went to get her bow and blade. We immediately get in action by the time she said 'monsters attack'. We dashed outside, following closely behind Rena. Near the gate, there were glitters trying to break the gate while other people tried to fight them off.

Seeing the scene, Elsword climbed up on to of the village wall and looked down. _Oh great, what's he going to do now,_ I thought as I saw a smirked forming on his face.

Aisha's POV:

"Infernal Wave!" I said as I stood near the gate and casted my spell, killing 10 glitters at a time but there were still more. Then I noticed a redhead stood on top of the village wall, smirking. Then suddenly, he jumped down, yelling, "GLITTER BLOOD PATH!"

_That idiot!_ I thought as I watched the show. He was using Phoenix Talon and dashing through the glitters. "Oi, what is he doing?" Raven mumbled as he got up next to me. "Just being his idiot self," I replied. "Better go help him," Rena said as she shot an arrow at a nearby glitter. We nodded as Rena jumped up and do a flip over the wall.

"Shooting stars!" Chung yelled, bringing down many glitters around Elsword. I lowered myself down and used Meteor Shower as I shielded the group with Mana Shield.

I whacked Elsword on the head. "What was that for!?" Elsword said as he rubbed where I had hit him. "Idiot!" I yelled, "don't just jump in the battle!" "Jeez, I'm fine," he grumbled.

"And what's up with the battle roar?" Chung asked once he got near us. Elsword just shrugged and grinned, "it sound cool."

"You 3! Duck!" Rena called out as we immediately crouched down. "RAIL STINGER!" An arrow flew pass us, bringing down 3 archer glitters. "K! Back to your talk," Rena said as she turned back and stabbed a glitter.

"How mangy are there?" Elsword yelled as he sliced through several glitters in front of him. I teleported away from the group and used Blizzard Shower and Meteor Shower. I took out a bottle of MP and drank it, then I used Blaze Step while whacking the glitters with my wand.

"Aisha behind you!" Chung warned. I turned around, before I could do anything, Elsword threw his sword at the glitter, landing it right in the chest. Then he ducked and rolled toward me, grabbing his sword as he crouched and made one single side way slashed in front of him. He stood up and smirked as 4 glitters collapsed on the ground. "Show off," I murmured as his smirk turned into a grin.

"Like you could do any better, madame," he grinned as he bowed. "Alright, watch and learn," I replied as he stepped back, giving me some room.

I dashed at a glitter and got behind it as I fired 2 fireballs at it. Then I used Infernal Wave on the rest of the monsters before me, doing 2 regular attacks, followed closely by a Lightning Bolt spell plus an additional gigantic fireball. I stood up straight and with my index fingers and thumbs, I grabbed part of my white cloak and bended my knees in a lady-like position, and curtsied.

"Well done," Elsword complimented as he was clapping. "Why thank you~" I replied and then we bursted out laughing.

"Ok stop bragging, you're making the rest of us feel bad," Raven said as he landed in front of us, cutting the glitter in half on his way down.

After what seem like ages, we finally managed to killed all of the glitters. But as we headed back into the village, a small portal appeared behind us and spitted out a letter.

Rena cautiously picked it up after the portal disappeared. We walked over and read it over her shoulder as she opened it.

One single bloody sentence written on it as it says:_ Demon Invasion: Activated._

* * *

The next chapter is coming soon~

Honestly think my brain gonna explode. My friends kept talking about One Direction, i mean, wats so good about them? and i have to deal with that for 2 hours in a roll. DX


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: The Target

Chung's POV:

We sat on the bed as Rena held the crumpling letter in her hand. The mood in the room was neither anger or sadness, but defeated. The Demon Invasion was a terrible event that no one wanted to face. Centuries ago, the Gate of Darkness was opened, by who? It's remained unknown. But the monsters that came out tried to destroy the El and killed millions of people. After years of genocide between human and monsters, a powerful group of men were able to closed it. However, they barely came out alive, so at the end, their identities were unknown to us. Now, some idiot had opened it again, it's the end for us.

We sat in the room, worry for us and the other people.

"It's this actually the end for us all?" Raven muttered in disbelief as he put his head in his hands. No one know how to closed the Gate of Darkness. Sure, it's been closed once, but those who had closed it were dead. There's no way we could do this.

After a brief moment of silent, Elsword stood up and made the most amazing speech we have ever heard from him.

"No, its not the end yet. We can do this, we have hope, we have each other," he said as he stared at every one of us, "we have to try to save the world. This is our world, if they want to take over it, ten try would have to go through us. We have to stand up and fight back. You guys can't just give up after receiving a warning and give up without actually trying it. We have travel a long way, can't give up now."

I swear, that's the best thing so far that had ever came out of his mouth. It might not be the best, but at least it help got our hopes up a little.

"You're right," Rena mumbled slowly as she looked at the letter in her hand, "we shouldn't give up, we need to try first." "That's right, we can't give up right now," Eve said as she stared at us. Our eyes locked as we stared at each other. I believe her. She might be a Nasod but she can separated from right to wrong and act like a human. Then one by one, we nodded.

"Alright, lets start training," Rena said, brightening the mood with her voice, but her face remain un-smiling.

The next 2 days...

We were in our room when we suddenly heard explosions from outside. We ran out to see what was the commotion. There were monsters everywhere!

We ran outside and I caught a sighted of a white hair woman with a spear in blue armor. We quickly ran to her. "What's going on?" Aisha asked, raising her voice so it could be heard among the screaming. "Idk! The village was suddenly filled with monsters!" Vanessa yelled back.

"Oh no... villagers were being killed..." Rena whispered, close to tears as she looked around. In just a couple of minutes, the village was filled with emotionless corpses and red rivers.

"Go, go to Hamel!" Vanessa signaled us toward the entrance. Good thing we had already grabbed our stuff before we ran outside. "What about the other?" Elsword asked. "There's no one left except us," Eve said as she watched the scene.

With one last look at the village, we ran to Hamel with Vanessa closely behind us. I had Ara on my shoulder as we ran, I was surprised at how calm she was, guess she was still just a little kid. "The monsters are closing in!" Raven warned as he glanced back. "Head to Hamel, I'll hold them off," Vanessa said as she readied her spear and stopped. "What? No! Please don't," Rena pleaded as she stopped. "Don't worry about me, beside, I've live enough to witness how stressful this world is," Vanessa chuckled, "I'm tired of this and as the chief of this village (well not chief but you know what I mean), I want you to follow my last order." "But-" before Rena could finish, Raven had knocked Rena out with the base of his sword. "Thanks Vanessa, for every you have done for us," Raven smiled as he carried Rena in his arms. "Now move along children," Vanessa said, giving us a smile as she waved us off. None of us wanted to leave her but we can't do anything either. I took a last look back to see that Vanessa was still smiling and waving at us, acting like nothing had just happened.

Narrator's POV:

Vanessa waved them off. Her eyes followed the young group as they headed to the City of Water. She only turned back once they were out of view and glared at the monsters heading toward her.

_I've live long enough to witness how this world is. I'm tired of this, all of the killing and grief that had happened for the last 5 years. As the commander of, I was suppose to protect Velder, but I failed. But I still have to protect the innocence. So guess this is my last battle huh?_ Vanessa smile proudly as charged in and fight until her final breath.

Chung's POV:

"How far?" Aisha yelled as we dashed to Hamel. "Not far, after 2 more miles, veer right," Eve replied as she opened up her blue screen.

"Never knew it would be this soon...," I said softly as I tried to catch my breath while running.

After about 30 mins later, we stood in front of a large blue and golden gate. We could saw some guards on the other side. They noticed us and was walking toward us when I stepped up. "Who are you?" One of the guard asked. "We're children," I replied as they opened the gate. "That's not what I meant," the guard laughed. "What do we have here?" Came a curly voice. I looked over to find a woman walking toward us, she dressed in purple outfit, she had white hair and had lots of accessories on her, "new commoners?" "Yes ma'am," I replies politely. She's Daisy, Hamel's Secretary. She's nice but could be so stubborn sometimes. She's very addicted to jewelry. She came to work for Hamel when I was 3 and she was 25.

She stood there studied us, then her gaze shifted on me as she frowned. "Wait... aren't you the lost prince?" She gasped in surprise as she recognized me. "Yes ma'am," I replied, "and I see you still haven't change." "Its glad to have to back Prince Sieker!" She exclaimed as she gave me a hug, squeezing the breath outta me. Then I pushed her back, feeling slightly embarrassed. "Aww! You've grown so much!" She giggled as she pinched my left cheek, "I still remember when you're in your little." I groaned as I slapped her hand away and complained, "stop that! I'm not a kid anymore!" I could heard my friends laughing behind me as I grunted.

"So where's my dad?" I asked her. Suddenly her expression had turned up side down, and I knew something was wrong. "He's... um... we'll you see, he had traveled to your mother's place and love there with her after a battle with the monsters." _That was some... weird explanation._ Though luckily, for a 12 years old, I could understood what she was trying to says. "H-he died?" I asked, feeling depress as she nodded. "I-I'm sorry," she replied, looking at the sparkling bracelets on her wrist. "Its fine," I said, unable to hide my sadness, "um, can you get my friend to the Hamel Hotel? I want to go somewhere." She nodded as I walked away.

* * *

The next chapter is coming soon~

OMG I'm so proud of my EM! She's rank B after playing the 10 3v3 games with only 5 wins LOL

PS:Yea ik what youre probably thinking, this chapter stink. but i cant think of any other events, so ya lol XD


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: The Hairpin

Chung's POV:

_He's really is gone..._ I thought as I looked toward the castle. I was standing at the bottom of a hill. The castle was located on top of the hill with lots of green vegetation and beautiful flowers. The view here were pretty, there was a small lake in front of me with on top of it. I was standing in the middle of a yellow bench and a tree. I had love this place so much. _My farther and I usually came here... Good time,_ I chuckled. I don't like him for the way he had treated me, but this wasn't how it was suppose to be. I didn't want this to happen. I sighed.

Suddenly a hand tapped me by the shoulder. I turned back to find Eve with Ara jogging up behind her. When she just stared at me, I spoke up, "ahem, may I help you with anything?" "No you may not," she replied with her poker face. _Well this is awkward,_ I thought as I played with my hands, suddenly find it interesting. Eve isn't a person that would start a conversation... or an argument. Usually she would just kill you if you got her irritated, but she is pretty though. I glanced at her through the corner of my eyes, since it was hidden by my bangs, I don't think she noticed it. Then I noticed Ara was staring at us, turning her head to looked at me then Eve, and she kept doing that until I smiled and patted her on the head. Then I noticed she was holding something, I shifted my head over and noticed a spear similar to Vanessa's. "Ara, where did you get that?" I frowned. "From Vanessa!" She said cheerfully as she proudly held it up high. "Wait... I don't recalled that she was holding anything when we came here," Eve said. "Me neither," I said slowly.

"Ara! Come back to the hotel, sweety~" I looked up to see Rena was waving at her from a distance. "Coming!" Ara replied as Rena turned around and walked ahead. Suddenly the hairpin on her hair started glowing orange and so was her spear. I blinked, thinking that I was only imagine things. Once I opened my eyes, the spear in Ara's grasp had vanished. "D-did you see that?" I stammered , expecting for Eve to shook her head but to my amazement, she nodded. "Something about her that we didn't yet find out," Eve said blindly.

_Well, at least I know that I wasn't hallucinating,_ I sighed.

Rena's POV:

_Something's wrong..._ I thought as I walked back to the room with Ara jogging joyfully ahead of me. I could felt some dark presence around Ara, I think the strongest presence had came from her hairpin.

Once we get to the room, Ara went and jumped on the bed as I headed toward the other. Elsword and Raven were fighting over a slice of pizza, _poor little pizza..._ I thought. "Have you guys felt something lately?" I asked them as I settled down on the ground.

"Something?" Eslword asked as he and Raven stopped struggling with the pizza. "More specific?" Raven asked. "Something around Ara? You know? Like a dark presence?" I rolled my eyes at them. "Oh yea," Elsword replied, "it's there like... when we arrived at Feita." I nodded.

"Hey Ara!" I waved Ara over, "do you mind letting me see that hairpin for a second?" Suddenly, she took a defensive step back as her left hand came up to her hairpin. "No!" She replied, sounding rather scared than angry. "N-no I'm just gonna-" I was surprise at her reactions as I tried to reason with her. "No! Go away!" Then she turned around and ran toward the door. I tried to got up and ran after her. As she was at the door, Raven suddenly appeared in front of her and picked up the struggling child. _How did he..._ I thought as I looked back toward the couch, but only Elsword was there, looking at the scene intensely.

"Ara calm down," he said softly as tears started to find its way out of her eyes. _What's going on? What is that hairpin? Why wont she let me see it?_ Questions flew inside my head as I looked at her while Raven was trying to get her settle down.

* * *

Let skip to midnight~

Finally, it took 3 hours for her to fall asleep. They decided that I shouldn't bother with it, but I could felt the dark presence were getting stronger, so I decided to go with plan B. I quietly woke up and got out of bed. The moonlight shadow fell over Ara as I crept toward her. I observed the hairpin before reached my hand out slowly and let my finger tip touched the orange fox.

The last thing I remembered was that the orb started glowing in a bright light color or orange.

* * *

LOL so my friends and I were having a little conversation 'bout Elsword. This is basically how it goes:

PS: My friends LOVE anime.

Me: Hey~~~! Wanna see some pictures of anime?

Emily: Yea sure, show it

*Show them my phone with anime pictures of Elsword*

Emily: OMGGGGGG SO CUTEEE *jumping up and down like a maniac*

Tiffany: what? how cute can they be compare to- SHIT HE IS SO ADORABLE! 333

Me: What picture are u guys looking at? *looking at them as i turned the phone toward me*

Me: Yep... thats Chung for ya... oh, try this then *show them a picture of Rune Slayer*

Emily: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA *literally fainted*

Tifany: DONT DIE ON ME EMILY! AND PUT THAT PHONE AWAY!

*End of Conversation*

That was more funny in real life than just in writing, and did i say love? i meant IN LOVE WITH XDDD

That got me laughing nonstop. so entertaining ROFL


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Eve's failure

Narrator's POV:

The crashed had woken the Elgang except Ara. They woke up to find Rena laying on the floor, unconscious.

"What's going on?" Elsword asked as Aisha headed toward Rena to help her. Eve opened up a blue screen to show a video. We all gather around it to see what had happened. Apparently Eve had put up cameras in here without them knowing it.

"Woa!" Elsword exclaimed after seeing the video. It turn out that Rena was thrown back by a bright orange light, she hit her back against the wall and fell down.

After Raven put Rena on her bed, we headed over and surrounded Ara. "So the light came from her hairpin?" Elsword asked dumbly. "No, it magically show up and attack Rena out of nowhere," Chung said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. Aisha giggled as Elsword narrow his eyes at her. Then Moby flew up on top of the hairpin and a red laser came out from its eyes as it was scanning the hairpin. Once it had finished, it flew back to its owner and she gather the data. "What's wrong with the hairpin?" Chung asked. "Don't worry, the hairpin contain a positive magical power, so it's no harm to Ara," Eve said. "Why does Rena felt a dark presence coming from it then?" Raven asked. "Its not the hairpin, its the spear," Eve replied as everyone stared in shock.

"The spear? You meant the one from Vanessa's?" Chung asked, horrified. "I don't think its from Vanessa...," Rena replied as she sat up, rubbing her head, "check the spear again Eve, my sense never been wrong." "The problem is that I need to see the spear," Eve replied as she typed something on her blue screen. "Where it is then?" Raven asked as she sat next to Rena. "It seem like her hairpin had hid the spear somewhere, its only appear when Ara summoned it," Eve explained. "Well... we could find that out by tomorrow, now I need to get some sleep," Elsword yawned as he stretched his arms above his head.

* * *

The next morning~

"Alright Ara! Ready?" Rena called as she ready her bow. "Ya!" Ara replied excitedly. They were at the sparring room as the other spectated the match. Eve sat there with her cross legs, observing nothing but Ara's spear as she summoned it.

"Explosion Trap!" Rena yelled as she charged at her. Ara jumped aside and made an attack as Rena got down. She stepped aside trouble avoid the spear but somehow as it came past her waist, the spear started glowing purple. Eve swiftly shot up from her seat and was in action right away. "Held her back Rena! Generate Black Hole!" She said as she summoned a black hole to sucked in the spear. Rena grabbed a nearby branch as she was holding onto Ara. But somehow her gripped on the spear were too tight, so Eve ended the black hole with an explosion.

"Ara let go of-" Rena was cut off as Ara kicked her in the stomach and back flip away. "WHAT? HOW THE HELL DID MY LITTLE SIS LEARNED TO DO THAT?" Chung yelled in surprise. "Uh hello? I'm fine over here!" Rena managed as she put her hand over her stomach, trying to endure the pain. Raven swiftly went over to help her.

Ara was standing there as she held the spear, still as a statue. The spear was glowing a light purple aura. "Ara let go of the spear!" Chung pleaded. But she made no move.

Suddenly she screamed as she collapsed on the ground, holding her head. The hairpin was glowing through her fingers. "The hairpin is protecting her," Eve said. Aisha quickly teleported over and snatched the spear away from her hand and threw it across the field. Then she crouched down and tried to calm own the little child. "Its ok," Aisha whispered. Chung and Eve dashed over as the little girl started crying.

Eve then stood up and walked over to the spear. As she was about to picked it up, a dark magic ball crashed into her as she was knocked backward. A portal appeared as Ran stepped out, he picked up the spear and shook his head, "such a shame." "You again! You're the one who gave her the spear!" Elsword said as he glared at him. Ran just chuckled, "I'm taking over this world soon, so let just have some fun first." Then in one swift motion, he disappeared. The Elgang put up their guard.

"Sonic Wave!" Eve said as Ran appeared behind Chung. Oberon appeared and was about to attack until he suddenly stop. Eve frowned as he disappeared. They were all so distracted by the robot that no one even noticed Ran were there. "Heh, bad luck for you," he said as he kicked Chung aside. Now they had finally get back to reality, but its too late, Ran had grabbed Ara and vanished through the portal.

* * *

So tired~ type this at 1 AM .

The next chapter is coming soon~


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: A Whole New Level

* * *

OK~ Tell me what you guys think about this chapter

* * *

Eve's POV:

_What just happened..._ I thought as I replayed the event in my head, _somehow Oberon suddenly stopped working, think I need to made a check up on myself later. However if it isn't for Oberon to broke down at the wrong moment, Ara wouldn't be taken away._ I went over to helped Chung up. I could felt his mood, it was unpleasant, gloomy, and full of hatred. Its like he's blaming himself. I sighed as we headed back toward the hotel.

I sat on my bed as I opened up my blue screen. _Hm... apparently, Oberon had his limit. So I really can't rely on him all the time. Maybe I should build a new servant?_ I thought, _I could make it a female this time and name her Ophelia._ So I decided to get to work. I traveled to town to get my materials needed with the assistance of Oberon. I got right to building it once I've gotten all of my materials, I need to complete this quick so I could have some time adjusting to it.

* * *

After 4 hours, stood in front of my was a lady similar to Oberon, wearing a cute pink outfit. "Hello," Ophelia greeted in her robotic voice. "Hello," I replied, "from today on, you'll be assisting Oberon and I in battle, just call me Eve is fine." "Yes mistress," Ophelia said. _Now to get my program updated..._ I thought as I took out my blue screen and started typing.

"Code Empress: Activated." It asserted after I clicked OK. Then my armors started changing and I felt more powerful. After I was done programming, Ophelia held up a mirror for me to see. _Cute!_ I thought excitedly as I looked at myself.

My white hair were tied into 2 buns on each side of my head with a white crown on top. My blue stone were visible underneath my bangs. I wore a strapless white dress with white, puffy sleeves that reached down half way to my wrists with golden outline. My dress had a blue stone at the top in the middle and it stopped right at my thigh with golden outline. On my waist, another piece of cloth was connected, it was puffy and spread out with white strings and golden decorations on it, there were pink diamonds shape at the bottom of the cloth. I had on white shoes with black outline. There were 2 golden bracelets on my wrists and a golden necklace that wrapped around my neck. One of my drone had turn white while the other is black with golden_. _

_My upgrade here is complete, I should head back and test out my skills later,_ I thought as I fixed the bun on my left side.

I headed back, thinking what the other would react, surprise of course. And maybe how Chung would thought of me. Ok even though I'm a Nasod, doesn't mean I can't like. I love cute things, and I gotta admit, Chung was one of them. I mean, his blond hair and the ears sticking out, he looked like a freaking cute pikachung!

Suddenly I heard a scream came out of the room when I was 5 ft away. I picked up my pace and ready and dashed toward the room.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Arm of Destruction

* * *

Well this chapter is mostly about Raven and Rena... good couple. Enjoy~

* * *

Eve's POV:

I dashed toward the room where the scream had came from. _Guess I could test my skills n- what the...,_ I was puzzled to see my friends weren't attack by monsters. The scream had came from Raven as he was sitting on the floor with hands on both side of his head. His knees were tucked in and looked like he was in pain. The other were surrounding him as I walked over. "What's going on?" I asked. "We don't know, he just started to scream," Rena answered, looking worry. Then I noticed that his Nasod's arm were sending out sparks of electricity. Knowing what my intention was, Moby flew up and X-ray his arm.

"He's losing control of his arm," I said once I'd receive the data. "His arm? I thought he had learn how to control it!" Rena exclaimed. "His arm could take over any time if he lose focus on it," I said as I crouched down in front of him, "the only way is to get him to calm down and gain focus again."

"Raven," Rena said softly as she reached out to him, but suddenly he used Shadow Step and got away from her. I could felt that his arm now had full control over his body. His eyes was cold and sharp as his arm were glowing in a small black light. "Raven, please a get hold of yourself," Rena begged. However he just ignored her and jumped out through the window, shattering the glass. The rest of us jumped right out after him and hunt him down.

We lost sight of him but we could easily tracked him down due to the mess he had created. Things were knocked out and destroyed as we ran after him.

"What's going on!?" Penensio asked as he appeared next to Chung. "I'm sorry, we have a little issue with Raven's arm. Hope you don't mind," Chung apologized. "You better stop him quick, he's destroying the village," Penensio warned. "Don't worry, we got this under control," Aisha replied.

"Aisha can you teleport and slow him down?" Elsword asked. She nodded then teleported ahead.

We arrived there to see that Raven was frozen. Turned out she tried to use Cyclone, but since it failed, she used Blizard Shower.

Once the ice had melted away, Raven stood up and back flip away from us. His eyes were dangerous as he glared at us. "Raven plea-" Rena was cut off as she jumped aside to dodged his attack. Now he was attacking nonstop at us, but none of us dare to attack back. Suddenly he disappeared, leaving us looking confuse. "Aisha!" I yelled as I noticed some movement at the corner of my eye. As he was about to strike, Rena jumped behind him and held him back as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "RAVEN DON'T!" she screamed as tears ran down her cheek. Raven froze as his sword fell down the ground.

Raven's POV:

_Seris... why am I seeing this?_ I thought as I watched the scene. In front of me were the scene where my home village was destroyed. The fire and screaming filled my head. I tried to move but can't. I was hopeless as I watched my village burned down. "Seris.." I whispered as I dropped down to my knees. Then pain exploded from my head, I grunted as I held my head with both of my hands, hoping it would stop. But it was no use, my vision were getting blurry, the noise started drifting away from me, and my strength were leaving me. I'm going unconscious.

"RAVEN!" a voice called my name.

_Seris..?_ I thought. No, it's not as flirty.

"RAVEN!" There it is again.

Then I recognized the voice as the image popped in my head. This voice belong to Rena!

Then I remembered it now, my Nasod Arm had taken control over my body. I need to get back before my limit ended. Somehow my arm had getting much more stronger._ I'm gonna need to use all of my power if I want the arm to stop.._ I thought.

_Ok... inhale, exhale... heck!_ _This is stupid, screw this, I'm going straight to the point!_ I thought as I put on my full concentration.

Narrator's POV:

Rena held on to Raven, afraid he would strike again if she let go. Suddenly a bright light came from his arm and started moving over other parts of his body. Rena closed her eyes and turned away as the light getting brighter. After the light had faded, Rena slowly opened her eyes, feeling something different. Then he turned to faced her. She gasped as her eyes went wide and mouth hanging open while she took a step back.

There stood in front of her was a slightly different person. He had some white hair on his right side and the rest was spiky black hair.

"Raven?" Rena choked on the words. He nodded as his lip curved into a small smile. _The eyes, the smile, the hair, it's still the same!_ Rena thought as she looked at him. Then in one swift motion, she dived right in his arms as she started crying. Raven was shocked for a moment, but then his arms came up and wrapped around her, smiling.

* * *

The next chapter is coming soon~


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Natural Spiritual

Rena's POV:

_Today is May 30th,_ I thought as I walked up to a hill in Hamel. Its the day where the elfs honor our ancestry and pray to the Spirit of the Forest. Even though my race were gone, I still need to continue on the elf traditions. It only happen every 10 years, so the last time I celebrated this was when I was 5.

I came to a stop next to a tree and sat down with my legs cross. Once the sun go below the horizontal, I need to stayed here with the spirit until the sun came up again the next day.

I could felt the spirit had gather around me as the gentle wind blew pass me. The last light of the day had vanish as I closed my eyes and let my spirit relax.

I opened my eyes again after I can't feel the wind anymore. I was back at the elf village. There were people who had died living here as I walked inside. I met my childhood friends and a smile found its way up to my lip. I miss them, a lot. I saw my family, too. Then I came to a stop at a big, gigantic tree.

As I waited, a spirit appeared. She dressed in a long white beautiful dress. She wore a white crown on her head with angel wings on both side. She's Lady El.

* * *

PS: sorry I really don't know how Lady El look like, so I just imagine her as a beautiful angel from heaven... *mind wander off*

* * *

I respected her very much, she is not actually dead, but she is really powerful, she can made herself turn into a spirit or a human, either way.

"Hello Rena," her voice was sweet, soft, and beautiful, with a hint of gentleness.

"Hello, Lady El," I smiled as I got on one of my knee (like how knights bow). "Stand up," she said and I did what she told me.

"As you may know, the world is a disaster," she started as she turned with her back toward me, "I want to help, but somehow a force field prevent me to intervene in it." I could tell there were sadness in her voice. "So its all up to you and your friends now Rena," Lady El said as she turned back toward me.

"M-me?" I stammered. "Yes, you have such great potential in you," she smiled, "you have such confidence and the power of wanting to protect other people around you in your spirit. I believe that together with your friends, you can defeated him."

"But how? I'm still really weak..." I mumbled. "Don't worry, the spirit would always be there to guide you," she said softly, "and that's why, the elfs had decided to give you a gift."

"A... what?" I asked, puzzled. "A gift!" She smiled cheerfully, "this would surely be very helpful for your next battle, just learn how to master it. Now close your eyes." I did what she said even though I was still confused.

Then suddenly I felt power flow through me once her hand touch my head. I wanted to take a look but I can't until she tell me to. _I felt great!_ _Like there were spiritual power everywhere in me_. I knew what my responsibility was and what I need to do. "Open your eyes now," she said. I opened my eyes slowly to find her holding a mirror in her hand. I gasped once I've saw my reflection.

My hair were longer, and maybe neater, you could say. There were black armor on my shoulder with white feathers sticking out on both side. On my left side, I wore black glove that reached above my elbow as I held a green and black bow with white feathers at the handle. I wore green shirt with brown leather that stopped right above my stomach. I wore a short green skirt with an orange jewel in the middle, connected by a piece of leaf-like cloth. I had on a black cape and black boot that reached up to my thigh. My sword, Blade of Erendil, looked longer, more greater, mightier, and powerful.

"Congratulations, you are now a Nightwatcher," she said as the mirror in her hand disappeared. "Your mission is to go and save the world. Our time here is up, I'll see you in another 10 years Rena," she gave me a smile as she waved her hand. The last thing I saw before I was awaken was that my family had appeared beside Lady El and was smiling proudly. So I knew that when the day come, I cannot fail.

* * *

I walked back to find my friends were all awake. "RENA!" Aisha screamed as she ran in and gave me a hug. "Hey," I said as I pulled away. "OMG! You've change! Just like Eve and Raven!" She exclaimed. "Congratz," the rest of the Elgang congratulated me.

"Oh BTW, we're heading off today," Raven said. "Huh? Where?" I asked. "Penensio just arrived, giving us a quest," Chung replied as he chewed on his cereals. Then Elsword handed me the quest paper. It said to gather materials.

"This is way too easy," Aisha said. "That's what I told him," Elsword said. "But it said its located in Underwater Ancient, so it should be hard," I said. "That's what he told me," Elsword said. "But still! That's not fair, we should get a harder one!" Aisha pouted. "I threw it back at him," Elsword said. "Yea but don't worry, this should be quick and a good practice for us," I said. "He-" Elsword was cut off as Aisha interrupted him, "we know! Now will you stop that!?" Eslword just stuck his tongue out at her._ Kids,_ I rolled my eyes as Aisha mocked him.

"Lets get ready, we're off in 2 hours!" Chung said cheerfully.

* * *

The next chapter is coming soon~

PS:

Seth Metagari: yea he did but if u noticed, over taker only has some white part near his forehead. As for reckless fist, his right side is mostly cover by white :3


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: A Surprise Attack

Rena's POV:

"Gliding Strike!" I said as I finished up the boss. I gotta admit, this new transformation is awesome!

We then gathered out materials and headed back. My friends were cheerfully chatting on the way back as Raven talked to me. Once we get to Hamel, everyone stop dead in their track as we gazed at the gate. The gate was wide opened as the smell of blood fill our noses. With out weapons, we dashed in, hoping it wasn't too late.

Elsword's POV:

Now this bring us back to where I had started my introduction from chapter 1. So let just get back to reality now people.

This village had been attack. The last village where we could rely on was destroyed. We tried to see if anyone were still alive. But dead bodies were everywhere. We killed all of the monsters as we went in. I was surprised to see every kind of monsters were here; lizards, bandits, glitters, etc,... By the time we managed to defeat all of them, we were soaked in monsters and our blood.

Suddenly a small bat flew on top of us. "T-thats Speka's bat...," Aisha murmured as her face were pale. Then it started flying toward toward North, so we decided to follow it.

"What the..." Chung said in surprise, mouth hanging open. "Fuck is going on?" Elsword finished, his mouth also hanging open. _Yep... those 2 best friend for ya..._ I thought as I put my gazed back toward the castle. Apparently Eve had detected evil all around the castle. The cloud on top of the castle was dark purple, giving out a creep. The trees around it had turned rough and dead, like the life had been sucked out of this place.

We cautiously approached it, expected for monsters to jump out any moment and yelled 'boo', only to be burn to crisps by Aisha's fire.

We opened the door and headed in. The place still looked the same inside but more gloomy and dark. As we walked in, the door slammed shut behind us. Then monsters started to surround us.

Narrator's POV:

At the top floor, stood a woman in pointy hat holding a bat wand. She stood next to a man with devil horns and white hair. "We should mess with them~" the witch giggled. "Do whatever you want," the devil said as he let out a bored yawn. The witch rolled her eyes then held up her wand. "Time to play children~" the witch giggle as her wand spread out dark aura, "I'll start with the poker face Nasod first."

Eve's POV:

_Hmph, useless monsters,_ I thought as we headed to the next floor. This floor were full of robots,_ ugh, what a shame!_ I charged in with Moby and Remy by my side. Once we managed to defeated them all, a gigantic Nasod appeared. "K-king Nasod?" I stammered. But it does no reaction. I frowned as I studied the robot. _This Nasod... it is King Nasod, but where is the memory chip?_ I thought as I took out my blue screen. I tried to located the memory chip but made no success. It only mean one thing: the memory chip had been destroy.

_How did he get himself in this!?_ I thought as anger boiled in me. Once the memory chip is gone, the Nasod old self would be gone too.

"I'm sorry," I whispered before I summoned Oberon and Ophelia buy my side. "Good bye."

Chung's POV:

_What happened to Eve?_ She seem sad, literally, while we battled against the gigantic Nasod. Her ways of attack are as dangerous as always, but something about it is off. Finally we were able to bring down the robot. _That took us forever!_ Then we continue to walked ahead, alert and watch out for any traps.

Eve's POV:

I felt a strange presence around here. Suddenly my programs slowly shut down. _What's going on!?_ I thought as panic raise through me. I quickly pulled out my blue screen and check for my programs. _What?..._ I frowned as the data came up, I do not understand any of this. Something was able to hacked into my system. I felt myself started losing consciousness as I fell back.

Chung's POV:

I raised my eyebrow as Eve pulled out her blue screen. I could felt that she was worry about something. Suddenly she fell backward. I hurry up and caught her before she hit the ground. Moby and Remy were flying above her, worry for their master. I noticed that her system was down since her body had went dead cold.

"What happened?" Rena asked as she kneeled down next to me. "I don't know," I replied.

Suddenly Eve's eyes shot wide open. 3 single words came out of her lip: **_Code Nemesis: Activated._**

* * *

The next chapter is coming soon~

My friend gave me this idea LOL.

If you guys have any idea for what gonna happen next~ plz comment.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: The Mistress of Destruction

* * *

Alright, let's finish up this story! *stretch and then hop on the PC*

* * *

Chung's POV:

Chung stared at Eve in shock. Code Nemesis? This is Eve's other upgrade, but she didn't choose this path! She like cute things, not destruction.

She back flip away from us. "Eve-" I started, but the sentence was cut as she charged at me. "What's going on!?" Rena asked. "Code Nemesis! The Mistress of Destruction!" I said, desperately try to avoid her attack. "DESTRUCTION!?" Raven yelled. "Yes! Destruction! Seriously keep up with us dude!" I said. Eve was attacking us nonstop as the rest of us dodged her attacks, unwilling to hurt her.

Narrator's POV:

"Very entertaining," the devil chuckled as he observed the match. "She would be a good ally," the witch said. "Ally?" The devil asked, "you want to recruit her?" The witch nodded, "beside, she's in my control." The devil stared at the witch, thinking she's crazy. "I manage to hacked into her system, that's how she change from peaceful to destructive," the witch explained as she caught him staring at her. "That's why you're the Demon Queen," the devil smirked.

Chung's POV:

_What are we gonna do?_ I sighed as we continued to dodge her attacks. I was lost in thought until Eve suddenly stopped and stood still._ Did she...?_ I thought. Then suddenly she turned around and ran upstairs.

I quickly followed her but was stopped by crowds of monsters in front of us. I need to find a way to revive her, I need to. _Wait... but why do I care about her so much?_ I thought while battling against the monsters. _Why do I... I mean, she's pretty, she actually have a nice personality, she love cute things even though she don't show it, and she's nice, despite her poker face of course. I love everything about her. She's- my god... did I fall in love with her!?_ I frowned as I stopped attacking. _I did..._

Elsword's POV:

Chung suddenly stop attacking. As a monster about to slash at him. I fired a rune at it and yelled, "Chung! Get your head in the game!" Once he made no reaction, I sighed and walked closer to him. "Chung what's-" I stopped in mid sentence as I saw his eyes; instead of determination he always had, it was replaced by sadness and shock. My gaze soften as I recalled that Chung like Eve. I mean, I've been... 'noticing' it lately. I'm his best friend, of course I should know about this. Its not like I always stalk them whenever they were together, I'm not that kind of person who had no life and nothing better to do. Well anyway, back to reality, Chung had developed a liking in her but he just didn't notice it. First he had lost his little sister, now he had lost his crush too. My gaze soften as I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Chung..." I started. Then he looked at me as his head snapped back to reality. "I'm ok," he mumbled before going in on awakening mode.

"Shooting Star!" He screamed as he fired out missiles and ran ahead once the monsters was clear. I hurried to catch up and was next to him in no time. He had that determine look back into his eyes again as I smile slightly.

_The same old Chung is back._

* * *

Seth Metagari: right, sorry my bad XD thx~


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Gate of Darkness

Chung's POV:

We dashed toward the next stage and ended up in a small room. Suddenly a black portal appeared below us. I quickly point my Destroyer toward the ground and pulled the trigger. I was lifted higher into the ground and landed not far away from the portal. I noticed Aisha had also teleported away from it. The rest was swallowed by the hole.

"You have any ideas where it led to?" Aisha asked and I shook my head. "Lets just move forward," I said.

Raven's POV:

A portal appeared, sucking us in as darkness took over me.

Once I regained consciousness, we were in an unknown place. The floor beneath us were made up of yellow brick. 36 miles away from us was another black portal. Rena was standing right next to me, "Gate of Darkness..." she said gloomily. _So this the Gate of Darkness..._ I thought as I stood up. Then something caught my eyes as I turned around and gasped. Behind us were a gigantic blue gem. It was the El! The one stone that we had been searching for years and years. Suddenly a roar was heard throughout the place, shaking the rocks and the floor beneath our feet.

"Careful," Elsword warned as his hand flaming with fire, "the 3 head dragons' up." I looked up to find myself face to face with a 3-headed dragons.

_Just as my luck had started..._ I thought as we ready for battle.

Aisha's POV:

We headed up toward the stairs. Chung stopped abruptly, causing me to bumped into his armors. "The King's Throne.." I heard Chung mumbled as he stared deeply into the room.

"Took you long enough~" a voice giggled, causing me to jumped and my heart pounded repeatedly as the witch appeared.

"Speka," I said. "Oh my~ that isn't the right way to addressed your mother," the witch frowned. "I don't has a mother like you," I spat at her. _I don't had a mother, nor a father, thanks to that witch,_ I thought bitterly as we were having a staring contest.

Suddenly, the witch snapped her fingers. A robotic figure appeared next to her, accompany by 2 flying drones. "We'll start this off with a little contest," Speka grinned, "if I win, you'll join me Aisha." "What about you?" I raise an eyebrow at her, "what if I win?" "Oh, did I forgot to mentioned that in order to win, you'll have to kill the other opponent?" She asked innocently, "guess not, but that's why you're my opponent for today, sweetheart~"

"Alright, have it your way," I said as I ready my wand. "Do your best Chung," I said to the blond boy next to me. "Don't die," he replied.

Then we charged in, 2 vs 2.

Rena's POV:

I jumped up as the ground started shaking. I tried to stay in mid air as the ground started to knock everything up. "Perfect Storm," I said once I landed. I was too focus on the monsters in front of me that I forgot about my surrounding. I looked up to find fireballs coming down straight at me. "Shit! BACKFLIP SHOT!" I yelled as the fireball was about to hit me. I landed and breath out sighed of relief as I ran back toward the El. Raven and Elsword as panting heavily. _Wonder when we'll this be over..._ I thought as I fired arrows at the monsters.

Chung's POV:

I tried my best to dodged every attacks of her but its too fast. I jumped back, panting as I looked for any signs of weakness. Then I noticed something, Moby and Remy! They are still the same kinds of drones that Eve used, they still hadn't change to Code Nemesis' drones. That mean that Eve was still in there somewhere!

"Come on Eve, please wake up," I pleaded as I continue to dodged her deadly attacks.

Eve's POV:

_Seem like my system had shut down..._ I thought as my emergency light were on. I was in a dark place, I can't see anything beside myself. I sighed as I tried to figure out what was going on. I opened up my blue screen and started on my searching.

After about 20 mins later, I was able to found out something. Since this blue screen connected to my body, it can tell what was going on. _Code Nemesis Alert?_ I thought as I looked at the red letters. _How did she even get access to my system though?_ I put my fingers on the keyboard and started typing. Apparently my system was hacked by some kind of dark magic. I was surprise at how powerful this magic was. These kind of magic were very rare.

_Where's Moby and Remy?..._ I thought once I'd noticed they were absent. _I can't summoned them either..._ I frowned as I tried to call out for them. _Guess I gotta need to think of some other methods..._ I sighed.

Suddenly the scene in front of me changed. I was able to escaped that cold, horrible blackness, but what in front of my eyes was even more terrify.

What I'd witnessed would be something that haunt me forever.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: An Eye For An Eye

Chung's POV:

I need to find a way to get Eve back. I know that she was still in there somewhere. "Don't worry, I'll save you Eve," I said out loud as I used my Destroyer to blocked her attack.

Suddenly her image started flickering. From black to white and black to white as she took a step back with her hands on her head.

The image keep flickering to the white dress, golden jewelry, and the white buns. I recognized it as the princess who love cute things but always have on a poker face as I slowly stepped forward.

The figure was still and silent as I reached my hand out.

Narrator's POV:

The gunner reached out his hand toward the Nasod who was crouching on the ground with both her hands against her head. As his finger tip touch her silky, white hair, the Nasod suddenly sprang up and put a spear through him. Everything froze as the gunner fell down against the ground. It was a brief silent until a voice was heard across the room where the other battle took place.

With only one word, the Nasod stood as still as stone. Suddenly the flickering image was back. With just one flick, the old, Nasod girl was back. Her eyes filled with horror and terror as she gazed down on him with tears of sadness rolled down her cheek.

Rena's POV:

"Dammit, get the top Raven!" I yelled out to him as I pulled the strings and fired a spiritual arrow. We've been trying to defend for more than 2 hours but the wave keep coming forward. Suddenly the portal closed as I had just finished bringing down Darkness. Fill with relief, I sank down against the El, breathing hard.

Then another portal opened, I groaned and stood up, "this is not how I want to spend my Saturday."

I readied my bow as a white staff with golden and white cross appeared and was floating above the ground. I frowned as the wand show a kind of recognition.

Aisha's POV:

_I can't believe this is happening..._ I thought silently as tears rolled down my cheek. I can't describe how it feel to lose one of your friend, especially when he's the second person I'd ever met.

"Hell Stone!" Using the opportunity, Speka threw a spell at me. I snapped out of my thought and quickly teleported away. "You'll pay for this Speka!" I spat at her as I raised my wand up, "Blizzard Shower!" Speka tried to teleported away but I adjust the aim of the spell before I casted it so that she wont be able to escape. Once the spell was done, I used Meditation and activated Blaze Step. I continued to attack her until Blaze Step was over. I back flip away as she fell down against the ground. "Hmph," I silently mumbled as I turned toward Chung.

"Phatium Breath!" I turned around but it was too late as I got caught in it. Pain exploded through my body as I struggled to get away.

"Heaven's Fist!" Eve spoke, casting a giant fist down on Speka, stunning her. I fell down to my knees and coughed out blood._ No, need to end this quickly,_ I thought as I used Meditation and got up.

Once I ran back into the battle, Eve had managed to weaken Speka. Drinking my awakening potion, I ran back and screamed, "METOER SHOWER!" Her screamed broke through the massive sounds of meteors destroying everything in its path. But I ignored it and continued to cast my most deadly spell.

After I was done, I put my hands on my knees, catching for breath as I looked toward where the witch were.

Instead, the only sight left were the witch hat.

Eve's POV:

We continued to go forward after Aisha was able to pursued me. I don't want to leave Chung. I like him... and yes I admitted it. He didn't even get to know how I feel. I wanted to stayed with him but for the others' sakes, I need to find them.

As we headed toward, suddenly a portal appeared about 50 miles away from us. I pulled out my blue screen as Moby flew toward and scanned it. It took a while but I'd finally get the data. "This portal lead to a place called the Gate of Darkness," I said.

"Gate of Darkness?" Aisha asked, "should we go in? I mean, the other could be there." I nodded and we walked toward it.

Aisha's POV:

"We should start running," Eve said abruptly. "Nah, let just walk, I'm tired of running," I said blindly. "No I mean, if you don't want to get caught, we really should run right now," Eve said as she looked down at her screen. "What?" I asked, confuse. "Behind us," Eve said simply. I glanced behind to see monsters coming straight at us.

"WHA-!? EVE!" I screamed as we picked up our pace, "WHY WONT YOU JUST SAID SO?" Eve just shrugged as we continue running.

Then I did something really stupid. About 5 ft from the portal, I accidentally tripped and fell face down. Seriously! I tripped on a piece of rock. I stood up quickly and jumped over the portal.

Once I got over through the black fog, I landed by doing a duck-and-roll and grabbed my wand on the way up. "INFERNAL WAVE!" I screamed into the portal in front of me after Eve had gotten over.

"Well that was a relief," I sighed as I panted.

Poor Chung... though he was able to save Eve :3


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Back to Square One

Aisha's POV:

"Aisha! Eve!" Someone shouted as we turned around. Rena was running toward us, along with Raven and Elsword. I had never been so happy to see them before. I ran in hugged them. Elsword was the one to hugged me first. I was caught by the surprise as he pulled me by the wrists and wrapped his arms around me. I actually like this feeling. He smelled of sweat and his body felt strong. _Wait what am I saying!? I'm only 15!_ I exclaimed in my head as I shook away the thoughts.

After we broke up from the hugging, Raven suddenly asked, "where's Chung?" I casted a glanced at Eve as I lowered my head. Eve had also looked down at her shoe. "He's... um.. gone," I said softly and quietly. I glanced up to see sadness written all over them. We were silent for a moment until a chuckled was heard behind us.

Elsword's POV:

I looked behind to see Ran had appeared behind us, accompanied by a little girl dressed in orange. "Ara!" Rena said as she saw her.

"Seem like you were able to defeated Speka and stopped the demons, I gotta admit, I'm impressed," he grinned, "however, you wont be able to defeat me."

"And what made you think that?" Aisha snarled.

"Oh you'll see," he smiled evilly. Then he snapped his fingers as another portal appeared. This time, the monsters are much stronger than he previous one. "Attack." Was all he said before he jumped out of heir way.

"Elsword, Aisha! You two get the monsters, we'll get Ran," Rena said as she jumped away. "What? I want to fight too!" I whined. "Just do it! You guys can kill lots of monsters at a time," Rena said without turning back.

"Fine..." I grunted as we ran toward the El while the other jumped over the monsters to get to Ran.

Raven's POV:

"You're going down, old man!" I said as I charged at him. He just chuckled and jumped up to dodged my attacks. "Ground Impact!" I said once he landed. It knocked him up then he back flip toward me.

He slashed at me but I blocked it. Our swords crashed and got a deadlock. Then he pulled away as Rena slashed at him. He was about to charged until Eve used Sonic Wave. He got caught and fell down.

With the 3 of us, its hard for him to made an attacks. Then he calmly got up and put our his hands._ I have a bad feeling about this..._I thought as we watched him. Suddenly a bright light appeared and engulfed us.

Aisha's POV:

"METEOR SHOWER!" I yelled as Darkness appeared. "Phoenix Talon!" Elsword said as he got in the middle of a monsters group. Even as we tried out best to fend off the monsters, they kept coming forward. We're losing the battle as they started to pushed the 2 of us back. Suddenly a bright light appeared on the other side and before a know it, a figure was flying straight toward me. It knocked me down as I landed hard. I opened my eyes to see Rena was laying unconscious. I looked over and noticed that Eve and Raven had also been knocked unconscious.

"We're doom," Elsword mumbled as he panted.

Then I recalled something about the El, but can't remember the exact details. _What was it... what was it..._ I desperately thought. "Elsword, move toward the El," I said.

"What about the other?" He asked. "Leave them, the monsters wont get them," I said. Then we ran toward the El.

"If I remember correctly, the El could reverse you back into a time period that had happened in the past," I explained.

"What are we waiting for then?" Elsword asked as he stepped closer to the blue El, "lets go."

"No wait!" I said as I pulled him back by the shirt, "there's something else." I paused. "If something goes wrong, then we would no longer exist in this world." I bit my lip, waiting for his answer.

"We have to try, we're only 15, we can't go this by ourselves," he said as he looked at me. _He's right... we're not strong enough.._ I thought. Then I nodded.

He looked at me and smiled, "lets get back to the beginning and fix the mistake." He held out his hand, patiently waiting for me to accepted it.

I gratefully grabbed it and smiled, "lets get back to square one."

I'm glad I had someone like him as a friend. Whether we make it or not, I know he would always be by my side.

I'm glad I get to met the outside world and I was able to made friends. So I'll promise you that we would fix everything.

We reached our hands out toward the El and closed our eyes while our other hands clinged together. A flash of light appeared and carry us away.

* * *

The end.

So what did u guys think? good? bad? horrible? ok? XP


End file.
